Operation: WITNESS
by ahhelga
Summary: Kuki never revealed her secret... but it suddenly changes when her mother brings the family into Witness Protection Program. Now Kuki is a girl with a dark life, but when she is forced to leave, she winds up back in the place that brings memories... 3x4
1. Prologue: A Life Never Intended

**Operation: WITNESS **

**Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship**

**By ahhelga**

**Prologue: A Life Never Intended**

**Author's Note:** Hello! This fic will be a 3/4 fic obviously! I love them, they're so cute together! This story revolves around Kuki, her new identity, and, of course, Wally. It's gonna have 1/5 in it! Please, this is my first KND story, so be easy! So, I hope you enjoy! Please review!

**[Edit] December 24th, 2008:** I've decided to go through this whole story and edit it. I cannot make any promises as to the quality of this, but hopefully it'll be much better.

**Warnings:** Major OOCness, AU, and 3/4, and 1/5.

**Rated for:** violence, cussing, drama, and making out!

**Disclaimer:** Like all the others, I don't own KND.

* * *

"Party, party, party!" was the loud ringing that came from the hall. Kuki had been skipping along, calling for a party. Everyone had been busy doing their own thing when she entered the room. And they certainly didn't want any disruptions, especially from the hyper and _bored_ Asian.

Abby spoke up, "Numbuh 3, aren't ya supposed ta be at your parents house? Ya said that you had to go stay tonight."

Kuki made a face, trying to remember, and finally after some thought, she replied in a happy tone, "Oh, your right, Numbuh 5! I should go now." She had gotten her things and skipped along outside. Their mumbled goodbyes were barely registered.

Kuki's smile slowly faded as she started walking up the sidewalk. The truth was she hated going back to her house. It was fun before she learned the secret that was kept. She remembered one of the worst memories and one of the first ones, of that secret.

_Kuki was crying uncontrollably, bruised and scarred. It wasn't very comfortable underneath the kitchen counter; it was the thought she clung on to, since it was the least of her worries. Next to her was a boy, around seven, who was also crying and bruised. She tried to block the sound of screaming in the background._

_"No! Help! Someone! Anyone!" screeched the woman. Then, there was a bang. There was a beat of silence. Then, the footsteps... The cabinet door opened._

_He was grabbing the small boy. He was causing the boy to cry. He was the one reason that made that shot. And the second shot._

_She cried even harder. Then he grabbed her. This was the worst day of her life. She was ready for it. But he didn't shoot._

Tears swelled up in her eyes, just by thinking about it. The memories always hit her on the way home. And disappointment came when she reached her house, to realize it was the same old one that always got to her. Kuki sighed. She stood, staring at the door. She closed her eyes and tried to picture a happy life with her parents. That would be next to impossible. She'd much rather be in the KND tree house. They were more like family. It would be perfect if Mushi moved in.

Slowly she opened the door. The house was dirty. There were clothes on the floor and, of course, blood. She didn't know why they didn't clean it, after all, someone might see it.

Kuki looked around. Before she could say anything, she heard a faint whisper. "Kuki!"

She whipped her head around. There, under the kitchen counter was a head poking, which turned out to be her mother, Genki. Soon she realized her sister was underneath there as well.

"Mom? Mushi?" Kuki whispered back. "Where's dad?"

"He's out. Again," she said. "C'mon, Kuki, Mushi, let's go."

Her mother pulled at Mushi and carried her. Genki rushed out of the house, with Mushi in her arms, and Kuki closely followed. They ran for blocks, which must have been quite a sight; three females rushing, the mother looking disgruntled, and all three with shifty eyes. Just as Kuki was about to become tired, she saw that they were heading towards a motel that had a black car in the front. When Genki had gone inside the car, the two daughters followed in, panting from the running.

"Mom, what's going on? Is it a surprise?" Kuki was so cheerful in this odd moment. "Oh, I like surprises, Mama."

"No, Kuki," her mother said. "We're going a...way."

"Going away?" asked Mushi. She paused. "Why?"

"...I told the police, dears," she continued. "I told them everything."

"But, Mom, you know what he will do. It'd destroy us. I know. It's bad but--" Kuki said.

Genki interrupted sharply, "But, nothing, Kuki, we have to go through with this." It felt so odd; her very strong willed mother who had grown so torn throughout this whole ordeal was still inside somewhere.

Something welled up in her chest with realization. "Go through what?"

"Kuki, Mushi, we are going in Witness Protection Program," Genki said slowly.

"What?" they said simultaneously. One said it incredulously, and the other horrified.

"That sounds perfect! Like fun, almost," Mushi smiled.

"It's not... we're going to change our identities and everything. We're leaving our old life, girls. I know it's terrible but... we'll be leaving him."

"But why!" Kuki yelled. She knew why they'd be leaving him, but everyone knew she didn't mean _that_; she meant leaving. She never wanted to leave... she loved it here...

"Shh, we don't want to attract attention," said the driver, startling the young girls. It was then that he started to drive. "Okay, I just wanted to run down with the girls the details, Genki. Sanban is no longer your surnames. Your names are now Kaoru Lee, the older child is Keiko Lee and, the little one is Kirikou Lee. Your husband and father _died_ after the birth of Kirikou." He went onto describe a bit of their past, which was detailed in a filed report that they'd all have to read over.

But Kuki couldn't believe it. She was joining the Witness Protection Program... and she was leaving! The car seemed to be going so fast. So, so fast. The memories came to her again, only this time it was of the KND. Tears fell down her cheeks as her mom spoke with the driver about the details. They were planning what will happen to the three of them. Genki looked so intent and serious in this moment. Mushi was silent, staring at her feet, looking just as intent. Kuki simply looked devastated.

Everything she looked at was going by so fast.

She glanced at her mother, with fear in her eyes. The usually confident and independent woman, too, was looking quite scared and frightened. So was Mushi; she was so young. Kuki didn't want to see her like this. Kuki looked at the tinted window, everything outside could not see her. She just wished they did. This was going to be a long trip.

They were passing by the KND tree house now... Frustration and sadness filled her chest, and she bit back the tears as more memories hit her. She thought of everything of the past few days, and everything that made her who she was, and every_one_ who kept her who she was...

Kuki could just hear Wally's voice._ "Hey, Kuks, you know I'll always be there for ya, roight?"_ She wished he could hold this true... After all, she just wanted to see him, or at the very least say _goodbye_. A while back, she come to the conclusion that she did have a crush on him--a big one. It was already dark, and she could remember at this time, he would be boxing.

Fresh tears fell. This was so close, yet so far. She just wished that he was here, with her, helping her through this time of struggle.

She bowed her head. Even if she knew she was leaving, and not allowed to tell anyone who she was; she vowed to return no matter what. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

Yup! That was the first chapter of my story. Sorry it sucked! That is so sad though. I hope I get reviews! People, you better review!

**[Edit] A/N:** I did all I could, but... it's a hopeless cause. I can't change the plot, so I have to deal with simply changing the wording... and it still doesn't work. Now, I'm off to work on the other chapters.

**That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline**


	2. Chapter 1: Who Am I?

**Operation: WITNESS **

**Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship**

**By ahhelga**

**Chapter 1: Who Am I?**

**Author's Note:** Oh wow, **thanks for so many reviews**! I was so inspired by Operation: RAPED (Actually, it just helped me push a little more to write the fic) and Abandoned. Oh yeah, also, the movie Charlie's Angels Two. Just so you know, I'll be calling Kuki 'Keiko' now. So remember that, Keiko. **Keiko**! I know it's a little confusing confusing, but live with it. It'd get even more confusing if I called her Kuki, and they all call her Keiko. It's her new identity, so it's better if you known her as Keiko. So, well, that's all I have to say! Oh, this one might _really_ suck. So I warn you...

**Rated for:** violence, cussing, and kissing scenes.

**Disclaimer:** KND owns me! But I don't own KND!

* * *

The KND had searched everywhere--sectors around the world looked. All for her. They didn't replace her, even after a year of no sign. Only because Wally got mad at Moon Base for suggesting it. She would've been touched if she was there.

But she wasn't.

Wally had awoken. He grumpily got up, thinking of Kuki as he did every morning. He didn't know what happened after she disappeared. But all he knew was that he loved her (in a friend way!) and had to get her back. Carefully, he put on his orange hoodie which he still had, it wasn't as if he grew much to grow out of it. The messy blonde hair on top of his head flew all over the place right now.

He slowly limped all the way down the stairs, to the kitchen for some grub. There, he saw Nigel and Abby, arguing. As usual. They had all changed. He couldn't deny it. All because Kuki left. He couldn't bear to think about her again. Thinking about it was too much already.

Nigel now was extremely bossy and constantly fighting with people but mostly Abby. Abby became even more silent, to him or anyone else. She hardly talked except when she was on a mission and when she was arguing with Nigel. But then again, they fought so much that you could've called her the "Shouting One." At least, by Nigel's standards.

She rolled her eyes to Nigel's recent remark about a new "mail" incident. Recently she had been ordering her "_girl_" magazines through the mail, but he had said that anyone can find their "secret tree house" and no one would want that to happen. He was arguing that Moon Base should be involved with this.

Wally sighed. Obviously, they didn't know he was in there, getting toast. Suddenly, he heard someone else's voice. Oh, right, Hoagie.

Hoagie was always talking to himself nowadays. He kept blabbing on and on about his "new" invention. Lately, everything he worked on had broken down, but this "new" invention was the talk of the century. That was what he claimed, after all. But, that was _all_ he talked about. He kept saying that he'll show it when the time was right but that made the rest of the team more curious.

Hoagie murmured to himself as he got his cereal ready."Obviously the new storage container of the pellets will dispel accidental discharge. Yeah, exactly."

"Numbuh 2, you should really watch out," Wally pointed out as he observed Hoagie pouring too much milk, which was starting to overflow.

"Oh! Numbuh 4!" Hoagie said, startled, then he looked down. "Thanks for letting me know, Numbuh 4."

Nigel then turned to them, "Numbuh 4, Numbuh 2? When did you two come in?"

"Couple 'o minutes ago," Wally answered. He grabbed his toast. "'Ey, I'll be in me room, 'kay?"

"Okay, Numbuh 4, just be on your toes. You could never know when Bubble Basher will strike next," Nigel said stiffly; it almost felt like Nigel was trying to force himself to become his old self again.

"Oh, like, BB will strike at 7:30 AM!" Abby striked at him. "Come on, Numbuh 1, you know better than t'at!"

Wally rolled his eyes. Another fight. And over something stupid, again. His eyes reached Hoagie, who was staring right at him agape.

"What? Do I have somethin' on me chin?" Wally asked Hoagie. He shook his head in response.

"You gave me an idea, Numbuh 4!" Hoagie said as he ran out of the room. Wally had absolutely no idea what could have triggered that.

Wally headed back upstairs. There was nothing special; it was all the same banal scenery these days. Not like it used to be with Kuki around.

* * *

Keiko waited and waited. Her home-schooling teacher had just left. For all he cared as long as he was paid; he didn't care if she was home alone.

In the Witness Protection Program, they had to give her a 'make-over' so that she couldn't be recognized. She had gotten rid of her old green sweater, and replaced it with a yellow one that fit her better than the green one. Really, she looked the same, other than the yellow, in terms of what she normally would wear. Keiko's hair was the one to throw someone off, though. It was cut right under the ears, but she kept her long bangs, that it now almost covered her eyes.

She sighed. Everyday she thought of friends. There was no one to be with anymore, not like before. She just wanted a friend, that's all.

Keiko's mom, now Kaoru, had just left to go shopping with their adult neighbor, Alana, Keiko's only non-family friend. Alana wanted Keiko to come, but Kaoru said that her teacher would just get angry.

She headed downstairs to channel surf. After about ten minutes of channel surfing, she reached the news.

"Breaking news! Two middle-aged women and a small child injured in a car accident," said the news reporter. "It caused a small explosion at the intersection of Clover and Moorpark..."

"Wow, that's close by!" Keiko said to herself. She was going to change the channel when they mentioned the names.

"Investigators found that they are Alana Johnson, Kirikou and Kaoru Lee," she continued. "A separate daughter of Kaoru is getting called into question. Our police know that…" And Keiko didn't want to hear anymore from there. The sound of the television just died away in her ears.

By instinct, Keiko grabbed her backpack and stuffed it with essentials. She then jumped up and rushed over to the closet, revealing a bank. This was the moment of truth; this is where she paused to think.

She had no one and no where to go. But she knew the Witness Protection Program officials were going to come any minute and take her away. What were they, nuts? She didn't want to leave again! That split second decision was now thought out, and she knew what she wanted to do.

She opened the small bank at the corner of the room with the combination and grabbed the money inside, shoving it into her backpack's pockets. Leaving the bank open, she hurried out of the house. On the street, she ran and ran, with her backpack on her back and a frantic look on her face. Running to the bus station, she panted as hard as she can. Luckily, her mother had showed her and her sister where it was, in case of an emergency. This was an extreme one. She had to go away, run; it was her only hope of being free. No, it wasn't. He still had his "co-workers" to come and get her. Anytime they want, they could grab her, so she had to keep low.

She asked to buy a ticket to the farthest the bus went at the desk, not knowing where the farthest destination _was _actually. The man at the desk looked at her weirdly and quickly assumed she was a runaway, which was the case, really. He didn't say anything to her; he met a lot of runaways and knew where they came from. He directed Keiko to the bus, and she thanked him. Carefully, she boarded the bus, looking side to side, searching for anyone suspicious. It seemed there wasn't much to see. There were only five other people on the bus. A couple making out, two elderly ladies talking to the driver about the safety measures, and a teenage boy in the back, listening to his CD player.

She sat in one of the seats in back of the couple and in front of the teen. She stared out of the window. She was conscious about the fact that this was the third drastic change in her life, after becoming a KND member and going into Witness Protection Program. Everything was going too fast for her. Becoming Keiko, moving into a new town, a year later, her loved ones die, and now, she's in a bus, on her way to nowhere. This was all too much for her. Excessive tears started to come out. There wasn't anything else to do, anyway.

She just wanted to scream.

Life would have been different if he never became one of them.

She looked out of the window. The bus started to move, and Keiko took it as her cue to drift. She drifted off into a deep sleep and found herself dreaming.

_"No! Let me go!" Keiko screamed; someone was holding her back. She just wanted to get to her friends._

_"You're supposed to stay here!" Nigel yelled._

_"Keiko!" Hoagie said. "No!"_

_"Don't go, Keiko!" said Abby. "We need you!"_

_"Get away from 'er you freak!" yelled Wally. "No! Keiko! Dun't leave me! No! Not again! I can't experience this uhgain!"_

_She had to give in, and she stopped struggling.  
_

_"Numbuh 4, I am sorry I lied, it is time for me to go," Keiko whispered, letting herself be dragged away. "Good bye guys."_

_"No!" Wally screamed. The rest of the KND signaled for Hippy-Hop. The large bunny charged. But it missed through the heavy fog._

_The man who was holding her back dragged her away, while she cried. But out of nowhere, someone lunged at the man. Before Keiko got to see them, she woke up._

There were different people around her now. The clock at the front of the bus read **11:30 PM**. She had been asleep for a very long time! And plus, it was the middle of the night.

"Here are you guys' stop..." the bus driver called out.

Keiko stood up. Just in time. It was her time to leave, everybody else's too. She picked up her backpack and slowly got off the bus, wondering where exactly she did end up. She blinked once she was up on the street.

Strangely enough, this place looked familiar. Though it still wasn't clear as to where she was.. It was possible that she had just come here on vacation. Keiko shrugged it off. So she walked on. After a good amount of time, Keiko had reached a park, a place of refuge she knew. A nice nap will get her energized for tomorrow.

Walking to the nearest bench, she saw a dark figure. Out came a man who looked like he was wrapped in red elastic plastic. His whole head was inside of a balloon and there was a bag of, what looked like, deflated balloons.

"'Ay-lo, there," he said, looking straight at her.

"Oh, go suck a dick," she replied as she headed for the bench. She was in no mood at all.

"Oh, a little potty mouth is we?" said he, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "_Way'll_, I could fix that."

"Take you and your fake accent somewhere else," Keiko started blandly. "Or you'll have to suffer the consequences."

"Fake! I'll have you know that I—" the man yelled. "Well, getting carried away are we? I believe it will be you who suffers the consequences."

Keiko laughed out loud. She then said, "Oh, please, you can't make me!"

"Oh, yes I can!" said the man; obviously he really was faking the accent. She was too busy dissecting his fake accent to notice what he started to do.

He threw one of the deflated balloons at her. Immediately, one started to entrap her. Once she realized what was happening, she attempted to kick at it. And punch it. And scratch it. Nothing worked. It wasn't long before she became unconscious. It seemed there was something in the aroma of the balloon that made her faint like that (maybe it was all that helium?). Her face grew numb, and her feet tingled. But luckily, she wasn't really defenseless, for four kids were there, ready to save her! Oh how she was grateful! Or at least, she would have been if she was awake.

"Bubble Basher, we've had enough of your foolishness!" said the first boy.

"Yeah!" the girl next to him said.

"Stop hurting children, Bubble Basher!" the other, chubbier one said.

"Or we'll kick your butt!" said the fourth boy. "Isn't that right, Numbuh 1?"

The boy, known as Numbuh 1, or Nigel, nodded towards the shorter one. "Ready Kids Next Door? Battle stations!" Nigel said.

They charged at him. All of a sudden, it was here and there, hitting him front and back, with their 2x4 technology. Though they didn't know that he secretly wanted them to. So at once, BB threw his balloons. But it didn't trap them like it did with Keiko. It blocked off contact from him and to him, almost like a barrier.

Keiko's balloon eventually popped by a key chain on her backpack. Instantly, since the aroma wore away, she woke up to BB talking to the four. Ignoring the other kids, she instantly got to her feet and, without anyone knowing until it happened, charged at the man in elastic and pinned him against a tree he stood by. Her nose was to his nose, her index finger at his chest, ready to attack at any time. Even if she was pretty short, he was too, so she still looked intimidating. And he looked definitely frightened.

"Girl's got skill," Wally whispered to Hoagie, who nodded in agreement.

Abby stared at Keiko, knowing that there was something familiar in the Asian girl.

"You never underestimate a girl, bucko!" Keiko spat. "You don't know what they can do at anytime! I am not in the mood today and I don't need anymore crap from you or anyone else!"

"You go girl!" yelled Abby. A tremor shook Keiko slightly, that voice. It brought strange memories.

Keiko kicked him in the private area between his legs and left him there. He was unconcious. He wasn't that strong, she guessed. He was sort of like a new-age Toilenator, or something. Suddenly, the strange aroma returned and she fell on the floor briefly. The barrier had disappeared and Abby ran to Keiko.

"You be alright there?" She asked, as she slightly prodded her.

Keiko awakened and slowly opened her eyes and took a long look at her. It can't be!

* * *

Oh! Cliffhanger! You know I love it when people review.

**That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline**


	3. Chapter 2: Try Not To Run

**Operation: WITNESS **

**Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship**

**By ahhelga**

**Chapter 2: Try Not to Run**

**Author's Note:** Hey my fellow fans of KND. Okay, as you know, there was, uh, suspense in the last chapter! I hope that was enough to make you squirm! Heh, heh, heh, I love to do that! Heh. Time for more of my worthless chapters!

**Rated for:** violence, cussing, and kissing scenes.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, like all the rest of the people here, I do not own Kids Next Door. Yeah, unless one of them is secretly Mr. Warburton or Mo Willems. Yeah… That'd be cool! Tell me where you are!

* * *

Keiko stared at the girl in front of her.

No, no, all this time. She couldn't—_shouldn't_—have come back there. Dangers lurk. And she didn't want to drag the rest of them.

Wait. Maybe if they _weren't_ who she thought they were. I mean, what are the chances? She almost had to laugh at herself for thinking of it. There was _no way_ that this could happen. A one in a _guh-billion_ chance. Obviously, they weren't...

"Do ya need a hand, girl?" the dark girl leaning over Kuki had said.

Keiko blinked, her face almost blank, barely registering the girl speaking to her. She blinked from the hand offered to her and to the girl above her. Hesitantly and rather slowly, she took the hand. Keiko was immediately pulled up from the ground, creating a lightheaded feeling in her head.

"You 'kay?" she asked.

Keiko silently nodded, shaking off the lightheaded feeling. No, it wasn't them. It _couldn't_ be them. ...Could it?

"Hello? Can't choo speak?"

Keiko nodded, visibly shaken, and composed herself just enough to say, "Yes. I should be going. Thank you for your help."

Abby suspicious of the girl's tone, finally took note of another thing that had her worried. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ya got a nasty cut right on yeh knee."

Keiko looked down at her knees. It was stinging like bloody hell. If she were only a year younger, she would be crying her eyes out, even as her Sector's nurse... but after joining the WPP, she had developed to be more durable and independent, on account of constantly training. The year was full of training and no friends. In a way, she was like her mother before the whole... ordeal. Her chest swelled at the thought of her mother. Her frail, worried mother who was now...

"C'mon, Numbuh 5 can fix it right up if you just follow her." Keiko was brought of her mind in an instant and her eyes burst wide. No, no, no, no, no!

The memories flashed immediately. _"Hi, you must be the new operative. Numbuh 1, your new leader, here." "What you haven't heard of Yipper? C'mon, I'll show you my whole collection! I'm, Numbuh 2!" "I can 'elp you wit' tat. Bah the way, I'm Numbuh 4!" "Welcome to da team! Numbuh 5 is glad to 'ave you 'ere."_

She tried to blink off her memories, making her look near ridiculous with the constant blinking. "What?"

"Numbuh 5 said that we'll help you with that cut. It looks _nasty_!"

"No, no, I'm fine. I don't need help."

She turned on her heel; she had to get out of here. Quick. But she felt Abby had grab her forearm, and she couldn't move. She was frozen under the touch.

"I can take care of myself," she replied stiffly, not looking back at her captor.

"We could see that already. Stupid Sheila," said the voice of the Australian boy.

Keiko instantly whipped her head around. She just wanted to see him one last time. Just this once. Then she'll leave. To Japan or somewhere.

His messy mushroom cut hair was exactly as she remembered. The hoodie of his was just as familiar. And he still looked pretty cute. She bet he was as much of a fighter as he ever was. He was the same boy. He was _her_ same boy...

Numbuh 4. Wallabee "Wally" Beatles, Hand to Hand combat.

Keiko smiled sadly. Tears threatened to spill out of her blurried eyes.

"Are you alright?" said the one in the middle. Her eyes darted to him.

Ah, Numbuh 1, Nigel Uno, the Leader Commander.

Keiko nodded, then let her eyes scan the rest. The chubbier one on the left of him seemed in his own little world, staring into the air.

That was Numbuh 2 for you, The Doofus, also known as Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.

Everyone was there, still fighting crime. But where was her replacement? She was sure she'd have one. Perhaps they were at the Tree House. They were probably back at the Tree House, giving commands to them. Her replacement must have been a cool, authoritative operative; so much better of KND member than her. She felt sadness, and slight envy, sinking right to the very pit of her stomach.

"C'mon, girl, we're here to help you, it's our job. To protect children," Abby said.

"I _said _I don't need help!" Keiko snapped sharply. "Now leave me alone!"

"Sheesh, well ye don't 'ave ta be so mean!" Wally snarled back, almost to a growl, as he stepped closer to her. "We could see that we don' need ta help ya, we just 'ave to! _It's our job_!"

"Well that's great for you; I don't need help in any case! I need to go, leave me alone," Keiko her voice rising, also moving closer. "I was telling the truth earlier when I said I wasn't in the mood for this BS. You're not making my situation any better!"

"Fine! Leave, why don't you?" Wally was screaming now, his face now inches from hers. "See as if we care! Stupid girl!"

Keiko glared at him; she just couldn't deny that she wanted to stay. She was absolutely rooted to the spot, as if her feet knew that her life depended on staying in this exact moment. In any case, Keiko knew to revel in the fact that she was near Sector V, if only for a few moments once more. But the tension was still thick, and Wally was giving her the cruelest leer. Abby broke in and stepped between the two.

"Chill, guys," Abby said. "Listen, we're just here ta help, so, why dun we go ova to the Tree House and take care of that cut."

Keiko looked down at it. It was one of the worst she had had in almost her entire life, but she was essentially a trained nurse, so this was simple for her. However, she knew she had nothing, except for time... and this offer for a place to stay for the meantime. Her head turned towards Abby, ignoring that her knee was practically killing her now.

"Okay," she whispered slowly. "I'll go with you, but only to heal my leg. And to spend the night."

"Great!" Abby exclaimed. "You won't regret it! Finally, another girl in the house besides Numbuh 2!"

"Hey!" said Hoagie defensively. "Numbuh 5, last I checked, I was a _boy_!"

Abby snickered and muttered something low under her breath. Keiko, feeling the effects of the lighter mood now, had to humor herself so she asked, "Why do you call yourselves by 'Numbuhs'? It's a little strange if you ask me." It was almost funny how good of an actress she had become. This was getting to be silly now.

"Oh, we're in a group called…" Abby started but was cut off.

"…Called the _Kids Next Door_!" Nigel finished for her. "We protect children from mean old adults and teenagers and any other kid that tries to get in our way! We just don't want to get our identities revealed to the adults with our actual _names_. As operatives we have to keep our identities hidden."

"Oh, sounds interesting," Keiko said, with no doubt in her mind about it; the fact was definitely true for her. "I'd love to join but I've got too much on my hands."

"You can't join just like that, anyway. You have to be tested, accepted and/or invited," Nigel said.

Keiko remembered this detail clearly. She hadn't told the others, but she was invited to join. Despite her air-headed personality, she had the qualities that were ranked very high in the requirements. That was why she was put in a team that was older than her.

"Well, okay," Keiko said blankly. Her mind was still occupied by other matters. She glanced at Wally, who was looking at her with an unreadable expression. She wanted to be able to ignore it, but she couldn't help but ask herself what it was. In attempt to get it out of her mind, she turned around and started heading towards the Tree House. They were there in a flash, but she had forgotten a significant detail.

"Hey, how did you know where the headquarters were?" Hoagie asked, reminding her what she should have kept out of being so close to Sector V.

A light sheen was building up on her face after a moment. She nervously replied, "Well, it isn't hard to miss that. I figured that it was where you're based."

Nigel gave her a suspicious look but quickly dismissed it by climbing up the ladder to the main room. Keiko followed, while the others climbed too.

As soon as they reached the top, Keiko inhaled the air that she once knew so familiarly, recognizing it instantly. The main room of the Tree House where Nigel would brief and debrief the team was kept exactly the way she remembered... It felt so wonderful to be here, especially since it felt like nothing had changed. Except for one detail: her. But Abby broke her thoughts, "C'mon ova here."

Keiko walked behind Abby to the Medical Room. She was well familiar with the pathway, since Keiko was the nurse back then, though most days she simply fixed her stuffed animals when they needed mending.

Now, she was just a lone memory that had no where to go, except for the depths of only Keiko's mind.

Abby beckoned her to sit on the bench as she stood in front. As soon as Keiko sat, the questioning came quick.

"So, where do ya come from?" Abby asked. "Ya said ya lived a horrible life; now tell Numbuh 5 all about it."

"I don't want to talk about it," Keiko said softly, with a hint of resentment in her voice. Her voice was so low that Abby almost didn't believe she had heard it.

"Numbuh 5 understands," she whispered back. There was a pause, where Abby internally debated whether or not she should continue, but she knew better. "Now, let's get to that wound."

They were both silent; so silent, in fact, that you could hear the proud yells that Hoagie was gloating about winning his game out in the main entertainment room. The silence kept up for only a few moments before Abby spoke up just as she was finishing up mending Keiko's wound.

"Uh, by the way, besides my Code-Numbuh, Numbuh 5's real name is Abigail, but call Numbuh 5 Abby in private, okay?" she said. "Numbuh 1 would go ballistic if ya called Numbuh 5 bah 'er real name."

Keiko replied shakenly, "Okay, uh, Abby. Oh, I'm, uh, Keiko."

"Keiko, huh?" Abby said conversationally. Though the tense, heavy air was still around them, which Keiko noted with chagrin, Abby was at least making an attempt at light conversation. "Nice name, Numbuh 5 likes it."

"Well, I don't. It... symbolizes who I'm now... You could say who I am now isn't so great," Keiko sighed heavily as she hung her head. She didn't look up.

Abby blinked, and leaned in, curious. She wanted Keiko to look at her. "Why would ya hate yaself so much? That's sad."

"I can deal with sad. I've always been sad ever since - ah, I've just been sad. Hating myself comes with the territory."

"No, say what ya were gonna say. Ever since what? Abby would like to know."

Keiko looked up now, almost a little warily. She tried to search Abby's face for anything that wouldn't indicate that she should trust her, but all she saw was goodness in the operative. She took a deep breath. "Well, I had a good, no, great life, before I, uh, moved, as you would say."

Abby knew that story telling was done for the meantime. She nodded as she patted Keiko's knee, the one which she finished wrapping up. Keiko stood up slightly wobbily and hurriedly pulled on her black, skin-tight pants.

"Abby remembahs a friend always wearing 'er pants like that."

"Really? That's… nice to know," she said hurriedly. "Now, I have a couple of questions for _you_..." Keiko looked down as she paused. "Who, and where is the Numbuh 3? Just making an observation. I can tell that there is someone missing. It's kinda obvious that there's a missing… 'Numbuh'."

"Guess ya figured it out, eh?" Abby sighed. "I figured ya would. Lemme start from da beginning."

* * *

Hmm. not as good as the others but I like it at least. That chapter was 4 ½ pages long. Not as bad as the others. Uh, thanks for the reviews and the people who are reading this right now! I love you all!

**That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline**


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Operation: WITNESS **

**Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship**

**By ahhelga**

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

**Author's Note:** Hello! So sorry people, I thought I told you before that it wasn't going to be as original as you think! But I am still amazed that people seem to actually like this story! Wow! That's a miracle! Hope you like this chapter...

**Rated for:** violence, cussing, and kissing scenes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KND... _now leave me alone_!

* * *

Abby sighed. It was a long time since she had actually _thought _of the story.

"Well, Numbuh 3 was one o' the best KND members, and one of Abby's best friends. The day she became a membuh, it was obvious she was this bright ole girl. The little thang was the youngest of the group, and I was the oldest, so at first Abby took her in as a little sister. Y'know, so I could be someone unlike Cree - that's my older sister. And everythin' goes splendid for years uh'course, but, one night when we were still ten, she suddenly disappeared along with 'er family... We searched and searched for her, but could not find anything to even 'elp...

"We eventually had to trust the adults and tell 'em the news o' that missin' family. And just as we suspected, they didn't even do a thang about it... It was such a sad time for everybody... 'Specially Numbuh 4, 'cause he really cared about 'er...

"Well, then we had to get a new member, but, with Numbuh 4's temper, he just wouldn't allow it. He _hated_ her replacement, this 'prodigy' or somethin' like that... It was a bit of a fight, but they didn't want to anger Sector V, so Headquarters had the replacement was transferred to a new team. Now we're here, just the four of us in the tree house, with no clue as to where Numbuh 3 went..."

Tears burned the back Keiko's eyes; it was a struggle to hold them back. Abby's story revealed so much to her. They cared for her... they _all_ cared for her. _Wally cared for her._ Suddenly, streaks of wetness finally appeared on her cheeks with that revelation. She didn't like the idea that they all were so worried when they shouldn't meddle or dig too deep into her story, but the idea that Wally liked her as much as she did with him overruled every other thought.

Sniffling slightly, she said lamely, "That's... that's sad."

"It is..." Abby whispered, putting a comforting arm around Keiko. It should have been the other way around, the Asian thought. But Abby's voice was even more tender, "Well, it ain't polite to worry guests like this. It's just somethin' that happened a long time ago... As for _now_, Numbuh 5's curious. What _were_ you doing in the park at this time?"

"I was r-running away from home..." Keiko admitted quietly. "I didn't - _don't_ want to go back to..." She let her sentence hang.

"Oh, Numbuh 5 is here fer ya..." she whispered back, now sitting to wrap an arm around the girl. Curiously, Keiko didn't want to push away. "Tell me all about it..."

The tears were now running down Keiko's reddened face fiercely. She couldn't hold back, it seemed. Harsh sounding sobs and hiccups erupted, and Abby had to flinch. _Kuki,_ she thought. _Kuki used to cry so hard like this._ They stayed like that, with Abby's arm around Keiko, until the sobs quieted.

Once she did stop, she rasped, "It... was hard..." Her eyes drifted into space, but her voice was sounded restrained, as if she was forcing the words out. Keiko couldn't help but do so; she wanted with all her being for Abby to know, but this was the first time she was going to reveal something like this. "I was... home-schooled, along with my sister; I had no friends what-so-ever, except my neighbor Alana, though usually she was out working..."

"Working?" Abby was confused as her arm slipped off of Keiko's shoulders and went back to look at her leg.

"Alana was an adult..."

"How did ya trust a grown-up so easily?"

"It just came naturally with Alana... Sometimes, an adult is not just oblivious _or_ evil. There are those that are decent... _good_ even," Keiko finished her thought, but it drifted onto another one. "We may have been good friends, but... she was the only friend I had, who was not family. I was lonely, constantly. Then came... yesterday... My mom and my sister, and my only other friend, were out while I waited for my tutor. There was an accident, and they _died_. Died..." Her breath whooshed out of her. She paused, taking it in again, horrified at the thought. She hurriedly finished, "I had to run away." Had it really been only yesterday? Keiko was pretty sure, but it seemed to long ago; it felt like _ages_.

Abby interrupted her thoughts, "You said that there was a time that you were happy, when was that?"

Keiko rubbed her temples, trying to numb her aching head. How was she going to put this? Should she talk about that time? Will she even tell Abby the secret that she has kept for a year, who she actually was? If so, would she talk about the times even while she was in the KND where there was such turmoil in the family?

"I... can't..." Keiko said softly.

"What happened to your dad? You haven't mentioned him once..." Abby decided to skate around the subject that was so obviously hard for the small girl.

Keiko didn't catch on, and paused for a moment. "He died," she said simply with a blank face. It didn't matter to her. It was a simple lie, but one she had told herself many, many times before. It was the best way to believe he was truly out of her life.

"Oh... Sorry..."

"Don't be. I can't remember him, and I don't care. My mom said he was a bad man anyway."

Abby's eyebrows rose. "Hm..." She figured she could now get to her previous question. "And I guess he wasn't there during your 'good times'?"

"I told you I _don't_ want to talk about it!" she snapped. Abby was shocked to see how quick to anger she was; blood already pooled her cheeks, her fists and teeth were clenched and she trembled violently. It was obvious she was trying to hold back, but it wasn't working very well.

Abby clearly saw this rage coming, so she merely patted Keiko's knees softly, and just as quietly said, "Alright... there. Yeh cut is healed."

Keiko, coming down from her sudden anger, distracted herself by looking at her newly bandaged knees. They looked nicely patched, so she attempted to stand. However, her balance gave out, and she immediately realized she couldn't keep herself standing upward. In fact, it was near painful. Instantly, Abby came to her aid by grabbing her arm, but Keiko was stubborn to allow that. It was obvious that she needed Abby's help still when her legs wobbled and she fell.

A smile crept onto Abby's face as she realized the success in helping Keiko, but the delicate frown was evident on the smaller girl. Keiko found that this moment with Abby brought her to a fresh new bout of guilty thoughts. She knew if she stayed here, in the tree house, she'd be risking simply too much. The turmoil was evident on her face.

"Keiko, Numbuh 5 knows that you've had one 'orrible life..." Abigail started. "So... Numbuh 5 thinks that you should stay here! We can, you know... give you shelter and food and stuff... and ya'll can actually have a place to stay... I mean that… you could rest yourself, since it looks like you're a little unsteady. So what do ya say?"

Something in her stirred and she exclaimed, "Yes!" However, she immediately brought her hands up to her mouth. She completely froze after she realized what she had just said... Her natural absentmindedness got in the way, yet again!

"Really? Yes!" Abby grinned. "Finally!"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Keiko was now frantic. "I was just…No!"

"Too bad! You said yes!" Abby smirked at her.

Keiko leaned on the medic bench, simply staring at the smug, grinning Abigail. And for the first time in a year, she felt... happy... She let out a big smile; she tried to hold back the tears. "You know… I feel happy."

"Well, so is Numbuh 5, baby!" Abby said coolly. "C'mon, let's tell the others." And with that, Abby took Keiko by the shoulders and rushed down the hall, still holding onto Keiko.

"Hey! Be careful!" Keiko half-shrieked, half-laughed. Abby didn't bother to stop, only gave her another smirk, until the boys were running their way.

"What's the matter, Numbuh 5?" Nigel asked urgently when he closed in on them.

"We gots a new roommate!" Abby said proudly.

"What do you mean?" Hoagie said confused.

"Keiko, tell 'em!" Abby said, cheerfully, Keiko noted. She only shook her head apprehensively, and quietly. "Fine... She's stayin' here!"

Abby was taking this uncharacteristically well. Nigel rubbed his chin in response. "Are you sure about this, Numbuh 5? She could be very well a spy for the Delightful Children..." Nigel was observing Keiko, who raised an eyebrow. Abby only shook her head adamantly at him; her instincts and Keiko's story was much more reliable than Nigel's paranoia.

"Eh, where is Keiko gonna stay?" Hoagie logically thought. "She can't stay in any one of our rooms, after all..."

"Well... I was thinkin' that Keiko can stay in Kuki's room," Abby said honestly. Keiko's jaw clenched. That wasn't what she was hoping for at all...

In the back of the group, Wally's eyes bugged out, and made himself known, "What! What makes her good enuff to stay in Numbuh 3's room!" He pounded the wall beside him, making his knuckles red and bloody. He didn't even notice the pain.

"Numbuh 4, _calm _down!" Nigel yelled at him. "This girl is staying and—Numbuh 5, may I ask _why _you want her here?"

As Abby took in a breath, thinking of how to explain, Keiko bit back tears. The more she was here, the harder and harder it was to hold her sobs back. And on impulse, she ran to her room, or, rather her ex-room, without even thinking. It was a better option than to face them, after all.

The rest of the group stared dumbly at her as she ran off in the other direction.

Abby turned to Nigel to answer him, "She has problems, and I want to be the one to help her." Abby whispered determinedly.

When Keiko was out of sight, Wally noticed that she had dropped something. As he walked up to pick it up, he somehow knew it was the keychain that was on Keiko's backpack.

* * *

Well, that is the end of Chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Please R&R!

**That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline**


	5. Chapter 4: A Little Agreement

Operation: WITNESS

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 4- A Little Agreement

Well hi! Kay! From this point on, I think my fic is going downhill, at least until the _really_ exciting part of the fic, which is when Keiko and the KND are gotten and –well I'll leave that there...Okay! Please R&R!

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: Yeah, why would I be typing fan fiction, if I owned the show?

* * *

The four children looked at the key chain. Wally's eyes started to water... It was hard to see.

"Luckily, Keiko doesn't know a thing about KND..." Abby murmured. "Numbuh 5'll ask 'er where she got this..."

"No, don't..." Wally whispered. "It's a little painful to know..."

"Okay," Nigel said simply. "It's late at night; I suggest a good night's sleep would clear things up... Goodnight team."

"'Night, Numbuh 1," Abby said.

"Uh, I think I'll just stay up building new inventions..." Hoagie said as he left towards his room.

Wally nodded, heading for his room. That _girl_ was going to stay in the room beside his... He won't be able to sleep knowing that she was in Kuki's room.

His room was just as messy as before. Carefully he plopped on the wrestling ring, setting aside a couple of comic books. He sighed. Surely he couldn't get to sleep. He turned on his head set.

He noticed that his door was opened, carefully Wally investigated.

"'Ello? 'Oo is there?" Wally said carefully.

He heard sobs when he lifted his head phones. He was a bit nervous as he approached the crying. Keiko was there, next to his drawer; she seemed to be hiding something.

"Wot are _you_ doin' 'ere?" Wally practically screamed.

She cried even harder. She'd rather be anywhere than in the tree house.

She instantly hugged Wally. The tears were streaming down.

"Take me away..." she whispered through her sobs. "I don't want to be here..."

"Well, then, why'd you agree to stayin' 'ere?" Wally asked interested, not minding her hugging him.

"I didn't want to hurt Numbuh 5's feelings..." Kuki said letting go. "I know you dislike me the most, so will you take me away?"

Wally thought about it. "Oh... 'Kay... I'll help you escape, but not tonight..."

She hugged him more tightly this time, and he did to her. It took a few minutes to realize that they were still hugging each other. Reluctantly, they parted, blushing like mad.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Keiko said blushing even deeper.

"Err, it's, um... alright..." said Wally uncertainly, and becoming crimson too.

They both laughed nervously. Keiko really wanted to stay... but only because of Wally... She knew she denied these feelings until now...

"So, err, I guess we'll talk about this some other time..." Keiko said carefully.

"Err, yeah..." Wally replied. "Um, I have a couple of questions..."

"Yeah?" said Keiko interested. "...What is it?"

"Is this yours?" Wally said opening his palm.

Keiko looked at what he was showing her. It was the key chain. Her eyes swelled up in tears again. Although she held them back, it was still obvious.

'I'll take that as a yes,' Wally thought. As he pushed the keychain in her hand he then said, "Here..."

She looked down on the keychain. A tear fell upon it. This was the only key to "Kuki's Life." She looked up at Wally, who was staring at the thing in her hand.

"Where did you get this, Keiko?" Wally asked.

She knew this was coming. "Me? Get this Key Chain? Um, I got it at, uh..."

"Where?" Wally more demanded than questioned.

"Where I got it? Uh, I got it, um, from my friend... Yeah, my friend," Keiko excitedly that she had an excuse.

"Oh, and who's this friend?" he said.

She sighed as she thought of quick lies to tell, "I don't know... I only met her once, and then she gave me this..."

"She?" Wally asked interested.

Now Keiko had done it. She had shared too much. Her head bowed.

"Yes..." She whispered.

"Did ya catch 'er name?" Wally asked eagerly.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and reluctantly nodded.

"Her name was..." Keiko said. Wally was looking eager. She could have just said Laurie, or Christina, or some other girl name, but her senses made her blurt out, "I don't know..."

He felt so disappointed. Wally was sure that was Kuki's. He sat on the on the floor and stared into the ceiling.

She didn't mean to make him feel sad or disappointed in any way. Slowly, she walked out of the room and a struck of guilt hit her: she wanted so much to tell him the truth.

* * *

Not exactly what I had in mind, but oh well! Thanks for the reviews!

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	6. Chapter 5: Wally's Big Scare

Operation: WITNESS 

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 5- Wally's Big Scare

Hello, hello, hello! Bee-boo-boo-bop, boo-boo-bop... I'm so glad people like the fanfic! It is a miracle! Oh, and this chapter will be filled with sappy-love stuff. Yeah, you know the drill.

Rated for violence, cussing, and some kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: Um, I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door... Okay... READ!

* * *

Wally sat there, staring at the floor. There was some link between this, he just knew it... That girl where Keiko got the key chain must be Kuki! Why wouldn't it be?

'Does she know Kuki?' Wally thought. He shook the thought away and went to sleep. 'She could lead us to Numbuh 3!'

He could feel Kuki's touch. Feel her soft smooth hair. He remembered a time that made him remember that silky smooth hair. Wally remembered when he sat next to her when she was sleeping, and he was playing with her hair, just twirling it with his fingers. He was staring at her peaceful face.

Wally couldn't believe she disappeared.

Keiko remembered that as well. She felt the boy twiddling with her hair. It was a nice feeling, she had to admit. They wanted to meet each other for real. Keiko felt fresh tears drop down. And Wally felt the heavy weight and pain.

Slowly Keiko got up and headed towards Wally's door. She stood in front of it, wondering what she should do.

"Keiko?" She heard. She whipped her head side-ways. There, was the outline of Abby.

"Didn't expect to see you so late, Keiko..." Abby whispered as she got closer to the oriental child.

"I don't expect to see you either, Abby..." Keiko replied in a monotonous voice.

"Well, Numbuh 5 was just gettin' 'er water..." Abby whispered. "What are you doing in front of Numbuh 4's room?"

She looked upon the door again. "I was just wondering... Like, how he gets through life, being so negative..."

"Speak for you'self, girl," Abby said. "No offense and all..."

"No offense taken..." Keiko whispered, and the, "I know I'm so depressed, but he... has to take it on other people..."

"Yes, Numbuh 4 is always at least a little crabby..." Abby said. "C'mon, let's talk about this in Numbuh 5's room..."

"No, it's alright, I'd rather not," said Keiko. "I just want to sleep."

"Okay, g'night then..." Abigail said, heading towards her room.

Keiko headed the other way. Suddenly, Wally's door opened. Wally stood there staring at Keiko. She bit her lip and started to walk away. But she was held back. His hand was tight around her arm.

"Don't go..." came a whisper.

"But, I gotta sleep..." Keiko whispered back.

"Kuki..." The boy then fell to the ground.

"Numbuh 4?" Keiko asked horrified. She yelled out into the air, "Guys! Something's wrong!"

Suddenly Wally sat up. He grabbed Keiko's pant leg and pulled her down slightly without opening his own eyes. He muttered a couple of things before he did something unthinkable...

He kissed her right there on the lips.

It was like the moment was frozen. He was still. And yet she didn't...well, she couldn't...kiss him back (even if she wanted to). But it wasn't like it mattered at the moment. Wally slid away to the floor and fell unconscious. She prodded him on the back.

"Numbuh 4, are you okay?" Keiko whispered. He did nothing. She then heard quick footsteps coming their way.

"Keiko! Are you alright?" Nigel yelled out as he reached the scene, slightly panting and then stopped. "Oh my god, what happened to Numbuh 4!"

"He--he fell unconscious!" Keiko said, not wanting to tell him what happened. "The door swung open and there he was! Right after that he fell, and that's when I called for help..."

She looked down at Wally, crouching. Nigel did the same and flipped Wally over; he leaned to his mouth and heard breathing. He then checked his pulse. He sighed.

"Well, good news is: Numbuh 4 will be alright..." Nigel said, getting up, facing Keiko, who let out a relieving sigh.

"What happened?" Hoagie came into view, looking down on the unconscious kid.

"What's the scoop?" Abigail said. She gasped. "Wha-what 'appened? Is- is Numbuh 4 al-alright...?"

"Yes, fortunately..." Nigel sighed. "I think..."

"Numbuh 3..."

Everyone looked down at Wally. His eyes were closed, his face was pale, but his mouth was trembling.

"Numbuh 3..."

Keiko's face was slightly covered in sweat. Immediately, Wally's eyes burst open.

"Guys! Guys!" He exclaimed. "My-my dream... I just had the weirdest dream!"

He glanced at Keiko and back at the team. "She-that girl-knows where Numbuh 3 is! She knows her personally! Tell me where she is!"

* * *

Even I'm sort of confused myself... She's the one what? What is Numbuh 4 talking about? Why am I asking these dumb questions? Maybe cause I'm bored... maybe 'cause I just like to ask questions...** Or maybe because I just wanted to rule the world and you! Bwaha!** Sorry, I have this thing with wanting to rule the world and covering it with Rainbow Monkeys... Yeah... So...

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	7. Chapter 6: Time To Get To Know Each Othe...

Operation: WITNESS 

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 6- Time to Get to Know Each Other

Hi! Thank you for the reviews! I love you all! I hope you like this chapter! I know I hated the last one! It stunk, no matter what you people say!

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: Does "Disclaimer" ring a bell?

* * *

Wally pointed at Keiko. She took a step back. "W-What do you mean, Numbuh 4?"

He glared at her. "Ah know you know what Ah'm talking about!"

She bit her lip before she pointed her nose to the ceiling. "What dream?"

"Numbuh 4, are you alright?" Hoagie asked, worriedly.

"It's just a dream, Numbuh 4..." Nigel assured him.

"No!" Wally yelled. "It-It was... but it-it wasn't!"

"Numbuh 4, jus' tell Numbuh 5 what is up with yoh dream..." Abby stepped up.

"Ah-Ah was sleeping, then the next thing I knew..."

**Flashback to dream...**

Wally was running, running far away from... something. He was so weak that he fell, and had newly made bruises on his cheeks. He looked up at the silhouetted figure.

The person came into view. It was...

Kuki...

"Hi, Numbuh 4!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"N-Numbuh 3...?" Wally exclaimed. "W-what are you doing 'ere?"

"Silly, what are _you_ doing _here_?"

"Ah-Ah..."

"Exactly... So tell me, what are you doing here? This_ is_ my realm you know..."

"R-realm?"

"Where I have been stored for the time being... My life is on pause, I cannot go back... at least not now..."

"What do you mean? What do you mean by your life is on pause?"

"I cannot talk to anyone nor do anything with them... And now I'm trapped in this place..."

He looked at her strangely.

"But the good thing is... that you're here right now, and I'm so glad!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, I got to get you back! I got to let you be free!" He replied. "What's causing all of this? _Why_ are you stuck here?"

"Why, because of... her..."

She pointed to a file cabinet. And next to it was a computer laptop. He hadn't realized that that was there all this time...

"What? Because of a stupid computer!" Wally said shocked.

"N-no... It's the information it stores..." Kuki cried.

He walked towards it and let his fingers slide over the shiny surface of the laptop. He turned it on and gasped.

"What's Keiko's profile doing on this?" Wally exclaimed. "So I take it that you know her?"

"Know her?" Kuki said wondrously. "I practically _am_ her!"

"So... you're _really_ close to each other, but what does she 'ave to do with... with..." Wally looked around. "... This_ place_?"

"Try 'everything'?"

"Wow, sorry to 'ear that..." He looked at the files.

There was a picture of Keiko in an annoyed position. There was information beneath it.

It read:

**Keiko Lee:**

**Age 11**

**Father died at an early age. Likes to be alone. Cares for sister and mother, but not father. If shown in public, 75 chance to be injured, hurt, killed, taken, etc. Born and raised in San Francisco, and tends to be easily annoyed.**

**Born March 9, 2003.**

**End.**

Wally looked at the screen again. So little information, but so much to learn. He skimmed through it again.

'Wait a minute,' Wally thought. 'Why does it say born March 9, 2003, if she's 11?'

"She-she's very 'special,'" Kuki whispered. "She-she isn't who you think... But you still have to trust her, okay?"

"Okay... Ah guess..." He then muttered. "Sure Ah'll listen to t'at stupid Sheila..."

Kuki put her hands on her hips. "Hey! She might be rough, but remember she's really on the good side, no matter what she does..."

"Alright, alright... I'll listen to the stupid girl..."

"Good... or you'll regret it! Now, its time for you to wake up and tell the others... Okay? Until I return, Wallabee, good bye..."

"Wait! I-!"

**End Dream...**

Keiko was very pale as everyone stared at her. Sweat started to come down.

"So, you know Numbuh 3?" Abby asked.

"You could say that..." Keiko replied as she looked down. "What does that dream supposed to mean, Numbuh 4?"

"It means... It means that you are hiding secrets from us!" Wally yelled.

"Hold up, Numbuh 4!" said Abby. "Didn't you hear dream Numbuh 3 say to trust Keiko? If she doesn't want to tell us, she doesn't want to tell us!"

"But, Numbuh 5, that was just a dream..." Nigel replied to her.

"But it could be a sign that she's coming!" said a frustrated Abby. "We just have to follow what Numbuh 4's dream says..."

"But Numbuh 5..." Nigel said grabbing her arm slightly.

"No buts Nigel Uno!" Abby yelled at him. "I--I just can't stand the thought that she could be so close to us, but yet so far..."

Abby wasn't backing down. She fell on her knees. Tears started to fall down her smooth cheeks.

"Don't worry, Numbuh 5..." Nigel said as he went on his knees to rub her back knowingly. "We're all here for you..."

"Yeah! We won't let you down!" Hoagie convinced her.

Wally scoffed as he took a glance at Keiko, who was almost to tears herself. He looked at the sadness... he looked at her soul. She then to a look at him, and he immediately looked away to Abby, who was being comforted by Hoagie and Nigel. He took a glance at Keiko again.

She was gone.

"'Ey, where is Keiko?" Wally questioned.

Everyone else looked up, and started walking around looking for her.

Once again, she had gone missing...

* * *

Told you it was the worst! Hah! Keep the reviews coming! This chapter was not one of the best I had but it's all I got! ... So far

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	8. Chapter 7: Where Is She?

Operation: WITNESS 

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 7- Where Is She?

Hello, I am glad you reviewed, and now, it's time to review again! Hah... Okay, alright... More romance in this chapter... I have actually put this up early fer you people's pleasure... Nah, its just that I'm lazy to be lazy... So, on to the fic!

Disclaimer: Damn, is everyone so stupid to think that I would write a disclaimer if I didn't own Kids Next Door?

* * *

"Keiko!" Wally yelled through the halls. "Keiko, are you there?"

"Yo, Keiko, ya'll can come out now!" Abby screamed after Wally.

"Keiko!"

That name echoed throughout the town. They really cared about her, and they knew that if she was out there, they wouldn't handle it. But little did they know she was actually right under their noses.

Lying there, underneath the tree in the town park, she thought about this once more.

Her breaths came in and out as time passed. Inhale, exhale. The pattern continued until she didn't realize that she had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, the team was searching... searching for her. Numbuh 1 didn't even know why she was easily attached to the team, and neither did the rest. The calls reached far, and yet the sleeping girl could not hear their cries. The dreams in her head playing could not let her break free, as she had hoped in her crashing head.

She figured that they would not notice her disappearance... And it's not like she and they were attached to each other... At least, they weren't attached to her.

The snores grew, as time wearied on... And it got earlier and earlier in the morning...

Hoagie looked down on his watch, and jumped. It was already morning. Great, he missed the re-run of Yipper.

"Hey, guys! Let's call it a night," he called out. "I'm bushed!"

"No! Not yet, Numbuh 2!" snorted Wally. "She's gotta be around here, somewhere..."

"Hey, team! I think I hear snoring..." Nigel yelled.

She snored on, and on... not realizing that they have found her already. And in dream land she played, not realizing that they were carrying her fragile body up to the KND tree house. She was sleeping, not realizing that someone had been watching her every move ever since she had exited the tree-house.

"Wake up!"

She stirred, but no actual movement was happened. Wally walked up to her and propped her up, and suddenly, shook her silly.

"Wake up, Keiko!" he yelled in her face.

"No! Please not them! Take me! Don't hurt them, Dadd--" her face was awake with life. "Huh? Where is he?"

"Who, Keiko?" Hoagie asked as he popped a few popcorn pieces in his mouth. "What are you talking about?"

She replied, "Huh? It's just no one... just no one... H-hey! Y-you guys found me..."

"No duh. It's a little after noon and Numbuh 5'll be out to get some candy from the candy store!" Abby said.

"Oh, Numbuh 5, be sure to get me more of these gummy worms!" said Hoagie.

"Okay, and the malted milk balls for you, Numbuh 1?" she turned the leader.

He nodded.

"And you, Numbuh 4?" she turned to him.

He just stood there. For some reason he could feel an extra pair of eyes staring straight at him. He whipped his head in back of him.

Nothing...

A sigh escaped his mouth. "Err, Numbuh 5, just pass on me..."

The four others gasped. "What?"

"You turned down candy!" Nigel exclaimed.

"So? It doesn't matter, just go Numbuh 5..." Wally said, still shifting his eyes side to side.

"Okay, well, do you want anything, Keiko?" she asked the young girl.

"Why, yes, actually, I'd like to have some jaw breakers..." she replied.

"Okay, I'm on the job," Abby said to the four others. "See you's all later!"

She took off. The others did their own thing, building up an appetite for candy. It was now a couple of hours passed since Abby left and not one word.

"Something's wrong..." Nigel said.

"Yeah, we should check out what's going on!" Hoagie exclaimed.

Going down the tree-house, Wally still looked around. Trying to figure out what that feeling was. Someone was out there, and he knew it. He also knew that Keiko was rather silent ever since Abby left.

"What's the matter, Keiko?" Wally asked when they were in the back of the foursome group.

Keiko looked up after the long session after staring at the ground. She smiled slightly as she said, "Nothing's wrong, Numbuh 4... There's no need to worry..."

He smiled back as he put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "I'm just looking out fer ya, 'Kay?"

Keiko frowned. She took his hand off her shoulder and headed on. Wally stopped. And his loving smile turned upside down. There was something wrong. Not looking to where he was going, he slammed into someone.

"Ow! Watch it, will ya?" He noticed who he bumped into, Keiko. "Huh? Why'd everyone stop?"

The group was looking a crowd in front of the candy store. There were ambulances and police cars surrounding the area. They noticed that a car halted in back of the crowd. And out came Abby's parents.

The Kids Next Door rushed to the area. Mr. Lincoln was seen comforting Mrs. Lincoln, who was crying her heart out. It was just as they had suspected.

Abigail was lying on a stretcher, looking pale and motionless. Her arm hung over the edge.

Keiko gasped.

"Oh no..." whispered Nigel.

* * *

Eh, well that search for "missing" Keiko was pointless..._ You know it was_! Well, that was... interesting... Yeah... Oh man!

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	9. Chapter 8: The Note

Operation: WITNESS 

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 8-The Note

Hey, people! shifts eyes I killed someone off! Who'd I kill? Who'd I kill? Oh! Abby...? Well, you'll just have to find out what happened! **NOTE**: This is the beginning of the really exciting stuff! You'll just have to see!

Rated for violence and cussing scenes...

Disclaimer: I'm getting lazy... I don't need to write it...

* * *

Nigel stepped forward.

"Abby..." he whispered.

They four stepped to the crowd and squeezed through. The yellow taping of "Crime Scene Do Not Cross" blocked them from getting closer. They saw blood stains on the cement next to the candy store. The CSI workers were investigating. Keiko hid her face. She didn't want any officials to see her.

"Hey! What happened?" Nigel called out to the police. They simply ignored him.

"Hello! Dude, What happened here!" Hoagie asked.

Getting impatient, Nigel went under the yellow tape and went to the scene. One of the officials saw him.

"Excuse me, young man, but this is for the grown ups to handle," he said. "Now go play with your little friends."

"But that's my friend! She's hurt! What happened to her?" Nigel demanded more than questioned.

"Nothing that we can't handle..." He said before his walkie-talkie crackled. "Yeah, Johnson? Okay, I'll be right there..." He turned to Numbuh 1. "Hey, little fellah, stay right here. One of my co-workers will ask you a couple of questions."

Nigel nodded in response as the man left the other way. He turned around to the others and made a movement for them to come, in response they rushed to him.

"So what happened?" Keiko asked.

"They didn't tell me," Nigel said sounding rather annoyed. "The man just said to stay here and another man will ask us some questions."

"Those stupid adults... trying to let us kids not know anything..." Wally complained.

"Yeah! Like about s--" Hoagie remembered that they didn't know. "Uh, never mind... The, err, guy is coming..."

The man coming up to them was in uniform, and had a moustache.

"Oh, fuck, there are four kids..." the man muttered. He spoke up. "Hi, guys, I'm Officer Leonard, but call me Lenny, ok?"

"Quit with the small crap, and tell us what happened to our friend!" Wally demanded.

"If you want," the Officer said. "Your little friend, Abigail, had gotten shot. Fortunately to you, she got hit in the knee cap, letting her still live..."

"So she's alive?" Nigel said happily.

"Yeah..." the man said. Then he noticed Keiko, who was trying to hide her face. "Have I seen you before?"

She didn't look at him straight in the face, her face was looking down. "I-I d-don't thi-think s-so..."

"Nonsense, look up..." He said now bending down.

"Err," she said, closing her eyes shut as she slowly put her head up.

The others were confused on what was going on. Did Officer Lenny know her? She opened her eyes and he silently took in a gulp of air. He looked at the other three before he looked at her again. He looked at the group of kids again and stood up straight.

"Well, sorry, I must've mistaken you..." He said, every bit of his face looking serious and almost in a far-off look. "Now, I must ask you kids a couple of questions."

Something just happened between the two of them. Wally knew it. He saw it. Her eyes were wide, her skin was pale. The man was avoiding the subject.

"Where was she going?" Lenny asked.

Wally answered, "She was bringin' candy from the candy store..."

"Ok, children, do you have any 'enemies' like a bully or something?" he asked them impatiently. "Any that would attack her?"

"Oh! We got a lot of enemies... The Delightful Children, for instance... Father, that's the Delightful Children's dear old daddy... Her sister Cree... Sticky Beard... But only Father would resort to shooting her..." said Nigel.

"Maybe a sniper? A stray bullet and stuff?" Hoagie suggested.

"Well, there was a note..." he stated. "And it sort of threatened... someone, we don't exactly know who..."

"Officer Lenny, may we see this note?" Nigel asked.

"Well no, for it is currently being investigated, but I could tell you what it said," he said.

Officer Lenny got a paper from his pocket and gave it to the four. His walkie-talkie shook. "Parker, we need you here..." came a voice.

He then said to the KND, "Thank you children for your time... Now, would you please get off the investigation site? I must leave."

The kids went through the crowd. Nigel clutching the paper. They stopped and looked at the note. Nigel read:

_My sweet dear,_

_Keep on guessing, you're not too far. Until all is killed, I will reveal myself from afar. Killing spree I did, killing spree she shall. I know where you are, just try to hide well._

_Someone is looking upon you. And they would soon attack. Never would I stop, never 'till I get what I seek then catch. But I know you would run; I know you would hide. And all your little friends will try to save but ends to die. Now remember, catch me if you can, but I'll get you first, my sweet child above, just run, run, run but end up to die._

The four was confused at the note they read. They looked at each other.

"What does it all mean?" Hoagie asked the rest of the gang.

"Well, 'ow am I supposed ta know?" Wally replied.

"Yes, it really isn't all that easy to figure out," Nigel said right afterwards. He turned to Keiko. "Do you know?"

She just stared at the piece of paper and thought with all her might. She looked up and said, "No clue..." Although she had the strangest feeling that she knew. Her heart slightly pounded at those words of the letter.

"Hey, Keiko, are you okay?" Wally looked at her with sad eyes.

She stared at him for a second but then shook off the thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, everything is fine..." she replied giving him a warm smile.

"Well that's good..."

They started heading on to the Tree house, looking back to the investigation site. And a little voice in Keiko's head said "Don't look back; someone is waiting for you..."

And when they reached the tree house, the four wondered about this mystery...

* * *

_(Insert random conversation with mind.)_

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	10. Chapter 9: Stress

Operation: WITNESS

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 9- Stress

Hi! It's me again... and I got nothing really to say... Except... Woo Hoo! I got 70 reviews! I didn't think I'd get this many! I was like "Whoa... That's a pretty good story to get 70..." Then I noticed that it was my story! So, I'd just like to say... "Thanks"... Oh, and sorry if I had taken a long time to update... I have been really pressured lately... With all the art school applications, moving to a different apartment, no cable, getting lice (don't ask), being made to go to this...Dance, Ball thing... Yeah... and... just so much crap is going on! hee, hee, On with the fic!

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: Cheese and eggs aren't good for you when you don't wanna poop or fart... and that's why I don't own Kids Next Door!

* * *

Keiko lay on the bed in "Numbuh 3's room" thinking deeply...

'Why did she have to get hit? It should've been me! I knew I shouldn't have come... I'd experience too many lies and hurting...I hope she doesn't die... Wait, what am I thinking! She's going to be fine, and she'll tell us what happened! Nothing to get nervous about... Boy, I'm working with a load of crap right now... I need comfort...'

"Keiko? Ya in there?" called a voice.

She turned her head instantly. She didn't answer. All she wanted was peace. This was all too much for her... Keiko heard a soft creak.

"Who is there?" asked the voice that belonged to Numbuh 4. "Keiko?"

She didn't answer again. She knew very well that she was covered in blankets and stuffed toys. The presence of Numbuh 4 was getting nearer and nearer to the bed as she trembled.

"Ah--Ah'm armed... so, if ya'll an enemy Ah--Ah'll at-attack..." Numbuh 4 said nervously as Keiko smiled to herself. "So...so, beware... Go away!"

She had to amuse him so. She moved a bit so he could notice that there was someone under the covers. Wally turned pale and whispered a "Come out, come out, where ever you are..." He went a bit closer to the Rainbow Monkeys bed, a bit scared of who might be underneath the covers.

Finally, he heard a harsh voice that said "Leave me alone, Numbuh 4..."

He let out the breath he kept in. Although, he couldn't tell whose voice it belonged to. All he knew is that it was a girl. Keiko noticed his pale face in the dark. She smiled to herself. She liked messing with his brain. Well, who wouldn't?

"Numbuh 4... come here," said she.

"Come where, uh, kid?" he replied.

"Closer to the bed, Four!" She said.

"Err, aw'right..." He followed her words and was a bit spooked, although, he wouldn't like boasting about it.

Keiko jumped out of the covers. This startled him. She walked closer to him. And said, "What do you think of me?"

A bit perplexed by her words he replied, "What do ya mean?"

"Like... Do you think I'm a threat to you guys or do you think of us as just acquaintances? Do enjoy my company? Do you think of me as a friend?" Then she whispered into his ear, "Do you think of me as more?"

He looked pale in the light; and a bit sweaty at that. He looked at her straight in the eye. "Do ya want me ta answer t'at?"

She nodded in reply.

And there, he kissed her. He had to lean upwards because she was taller, but it didn't matter. He was kissing the second most precious girl he had met. Although the first one would've been better to kiss. They melted into each other's lips.

And then... A shadow appeared in the hallway lighting. "Hey guys, would you—oh my God!"

Nigel stared at the two as the quickly broke apart.

"You—you're... what is going on!" Nigel said.

"Um...see, I..." Keiko started.

"Goodness, I do not need details... Listen—just...just never mind..." And Numbuh 1 took off, muttering to himself.

Keiko and Wally blushed at each other.

"L-Let's go check on Numbuh 2..." Wally suggested.

"Uh, yeah, good idea..."

They went off. Silently, after knocking the two went inside. Keiko whispered, "Numbuh 2...?" And not long afterwards they heard "What!"

Startled, Numbuh 4 jumped. Keiko headed on to see Hoagie. He looked like a mess. His helmet was off, letting loose his messy chestnut hair. He couldn't think straight.

"This all doesn't, make sense! I mean—it does... but doesn't!" He rambled.

"Uh, Numbuh 2... Try thinking... like you always do, dude..." said Numbuh 4.

"Yeah but... see I know what the message is saying but I can't tell what it's trying to message us..."

Numbuh 4 scratched his head. "Whatever..."

"Let me see that..." Keiko said. She grabbed it as Hoagie took a drink of his coke. She examined it but she didn't know what she was trying to decipher. It was like a secret within a secret.

_My sweet dear,_

_Keep on guessing, you're not too far. Until all is killed, I will reveal myself from afar. Killing spree I did, killing spree she shall. I know where you are, just try to hide well._

_Someone is looking upon you. And they would soon attack. Never would I stop, never 'till I get what I seek then catch. But I know you would run; I know you would hide. And all your little friends will try to save but ends to die. Now remember, catch me if you can, but I'll get you first, my sweet child above, just run, run, run but end up to die._

"I can't think straight... with all that's going on..." she glanced at Numbuh 4. "Too much pressure..."

"Why don't you two go out...? I need to work on... a couple of things," said Hoagie putting the note inside.

"Ok..." Wally muttered, grabbing Keiko's hand. When they were out, he turned to her. "Look... If...if Ah get all... kooky... about... this girl, it—it doesn't mean, Ah dun like ya... it's just t'at I miss 'er is all..."

Keiko looked at him questionably. 'Boy that girl really stole his heart...' she thought.

"C'mon, let's go outside," he said.

But Keiko had a deep feeling in her gut that said to be careful. Something's gone wrong...

* * *

Rants, rants, and more rants.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	11. Chapter 10: Hoagie's Kidnapping

Operation: WITNESS 

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 10- Hoagie's Kidnapping

Hello, Hello! So glad that all of you reviewed! Ok, then... Um, on with the fic I guess! This has got to be the shortest chapter of all! **WARNING: **Very short chapter ahead... so I'd like to make up time with dancing! Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: Um... I don't own crap...? There! All done!

* * *

The two kids were outside, sitting in the grass, hand-in-hand, staring at the orange and pinkish sky.

Keiko leaned her head on Wally. He sort of jumped but slightly smiled. He couldn't help but feel as if this were Kuki herself. She and her were so alike. He placed his hand on her head and smiled warmly.

"Wally, you really are good to me..." Keiko had said. "Why do you like me so much? Why so quickly too?"

"I-I dunno, something about ya makes me remember all my good memories of... people loving me and stuff..."

"Hm..." she replied softly, "I'm glad you feel that way...but, it's only been a couple of days..."

"I know... But ya spark something in my heart..."

It had been quiet afterwards. But in the distance Keiko heard something. A soft shattering.

"What was that?" she said looking up.

"What is what?" Wally looked around too.

"I heard something... like glass breaking..."

"Must've been the neighbors breaking a cup or something... Come and relax..."

"No, no, it was much too loud for a cup."

She stood up now. Wally looked up to her and then followed her actions. Keiko was staring at the tree house. Following her gaze, Wally looked up to where she was looking. It was of Hoagie's part of the tree house.

"Something's wrong up there; I have to check it out..."

"Well, err, then I'm coming too, Keiko..."

She nodded to him and ran up to the tree. Going through the back way, they were silent as a mouse. Voices were now heard, but soon it stopped. Now all they could hear was the creaks of their own feet... and someone else's.

Wally opened his mouth to whisper, "What do you think—" but Keiko's hand covered his mouth.

"Shh!" They stopped moving. "I hear something... a--a scream!"

She started running towards the screaming, Wally following her. They soon reached a dead end with a window at the end wall. Quickly, they saw the sight of Hoagie's hand disappear through the window.

"Numbuh 2!" she yelled down at Hoagie and jumped down to the grassy lawn, where the kidnapper was, landing on him. Wally landed on his butt behind her. She started hitting the man. "You stupid... son of a—ah!"

She was thrown to the wall. A bloody lip was shown and Wally looked to her and growled with disgust. He swiftly turned his head at the man.

"No body ever messes with my girl!" He threw a large punch at the silhouetted figure.

The man fell but immediately got back up. Hoagie, unconscious, was still laid by his feet. The man picked him, with slight struggle, but turned to run away. Keiko had gotten up, not noticed, and ran towards the kidnapper.

"No! Let go of him!" Keiko yelled at the man, tackling him. She got off and started to drag Hoagie away. The man threw a punch at her once he got up, leaving a bloody nose on her face. She took a few steps back by aftershock and snarled but then threw a punch back.

Hoagie, who was just waking up, had to quickly figure out what was going on. He weakly reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It was a small wooden box, with an antenna and as Hoagie slowly flipped opened the lid to the box, he whispered, "Time to go unlethal..." As he then pressed the red button in the middle.

A faint buzz was heard in Wally's ear while he was on the man's back. And then they all felt stomping and the buzzing was getting louder. All Keiko could focus on was what was heading their way.

It came clearer and clearer. Hoagie slightly smiled to himself and grew unconscious on the ground again. Wally had gaped. He hadn't seen it since Numbuh 3 had gone!

"No..." he said in a hoarse whisper. "It's back..."

Keiko's expression was much different though. It was of joy. Exactly what she needed. She grinned mischievously as she stared at the swift mechanical creature.

"Hippy-hop..."

* * *

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline 


	12. Chapter 11: Hippyhop's Rescue

Operation: WITNESS 

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 11- Hippy-hop's Rescue

...Hi to all... I'm not very happy right now... and I'm not sure I want to talk to everyone about it... There's a problem going on between me and mom... I just had a major break-down... And well, all I can think of (besides drawing) to ease my pain is to type... So I'd really appreciate it if you'd review for me...

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be so depressed if I owned the KND...

* * *

Keiko kneeled, staring at the charging machine. Her mouth was agape and all she could think of was that it was getting faster and faster towards them.

"Wow..." she said to herself. "It's back..."

"What'd'ja say?" Wally said turning to her.

"Noth—" was all she could reply because the man had grabbed Keiko.

"Let me go!"

Faster, faster. Hearts pumping. Wind crashing. Stomp, stomp, stomp. Red eyes. White metal coat. Metal clinkering. Noises blaring. Wally's screaming. Hoagie's whimpering. Keiko's struggling. The man's laughter. The pain, agony...

Stop...

"Ready to play?"

"Huh?" said the man.

Hoagie was getting up and noticed Keiko kick the man in the crotch and as he fell to the floor. Hippy-hop slammed him against the wall of the house with its tip of the nose.

"Yes!" Keiko exclaimed.

You could tell that the man was conscious and bleeding, for he had reached up and wiped his nose with his sleeve. The shadows were still upon his face, but you could tell that he was looking straight at Keiko. She whimpered.

"Hippy-hop, Code P-97!" Hoagie said still struggling to get up.

Wally rushed to him to help pick him up. Hippy-hop stood on its hind legs and towered over the man. Its eyes glowered red and it kicked the man. Unfortunately for the man, he was thrown way down the lane. Hippy-hop's job was done.

"Yay! Hip—" but Keiko stopped mid-sentence, realizing what she almost said. If she said the name, they would question her.

"Hm, didn't seem to do the job correctly..." said Hoagie. "It didn't neutralize the man so he'll remember... I knew that this self-piloting new and improved robot bunny was too good to be true."

"New and improved, huh?" Wally said rubbing his fingers on his chin. "Good job Numbuh 2! Is that what you've been doing cooped up in your room? Well, it was worth it!"

"Oh? Just that?" Hoagie replied. "That is just a minor thing I've been working on..."

"So... what's going on?" Keiko asked the two boys.

"Well... the robotic bunny—"

"—Hippy-hop!" Numbuh 4 inserted.

"Yes, hippy-hop was a big success in the old team. And since it was so long since it got out, I decided to fix it up... and since, um, Numbuh 3 usually took care and was in charge of hippy-hop it needed to be on 'auto-pilot' and there is my result!"

Hoagie went over to hippy-hop and it closed its eyes soothingly as he stroked his "fur". Wally went up to it. His eyes started to water but he refused to let it out as those great red eyes stared at him. Hoagie slightly jumped in a surprised way.

"Oh! Keiko you should meet Hippy-hop!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Err, are you sure about—" Keiko started nervously but she was cut off by Wally, who grabbed her wrist and pulled her to Hippy-hop.

She closed her eyes shut tight, afraid of what it will do. Will he remember her? Does he even sense her? They had that little bond between them, he should know, should he? Slowly, she opened her right eye. Its eyes were staring right at her. Wally was grinning, as was Hoagie.

"Hello..." she whispered as she gave a slight wave.

It turned its head to the side, and then he began to sniff her. She winced. It leaned back as its eyes glowed red again and, suddenly, the lid to the inside had opened up. The plush chair and the pink, soft walling were as good as new. Hoagie looked nervously.

"Eh... You don't have to go inside; he just misses his owner..." Hoagie explained to her. "And since you look and, um, remind everyone extremely like her, he thinks you are her, I guess..."

She stepped forward but she hesitantly stepped back.

"Um, I don't think I'd wanna go in..."

"Good choice... you probably don't have a clue even know how to react, let alone work the controls."

"Yes, you're right..."

Wally spoke up, who was still staring at Hippy-hop who was now standing. "Shouldn't we get up stairs?" and the other two nodded to him.

Not more than two minutes going up to the tree house, did light started to shed. Keiko sighed. She hadn't been able to get enough sleep, Hoagie and Wally neither, but she needed it more. Passing by the kitchen, she grabbed a granola bar and bit into it. Afterwards she dragged her feet all the way up to her room and collapsed onto the bed. Wally had been looking at her the whole time, for Hoagie quickly went up to his room. Peeking through the door, like a mother checking upon her child, he saw her sleeping on the bed. This week had been tough. She had reason to be weak...

She looked so peaceful when she slept, a lot like Numbuh 3. He smiled to himself. Her ebony hair had covered her face quite a bit. The yellow sweater was off, and what she was wearing now was a yellow T-shirt but still kept her leggings. Wally looked at her. That... shirt... it had the picture of that purple Rainbow Monkey...

_ Now what was its name?_ Wally thought carefully. _Kuki went on and on about it one day...Hm...Ah yes, Violet Victoria was what she named her Rainbow Monkey... Seems that Keiko likes those things too... The keychain, her shirt... wow, she really is like Kuki...  
_  
Keiko stirred as Wally stood still. He sighed out the kept-in breath. He silently walked out and closed the curtains. Not realizing that someone had been in back of him. He jumped at the sight of Nigel.

"Numbuh 1!" Wally said relieved.

"Yes, me, was it you who was making that racket?" He said, lowering his shades. "I would advise you to quiet down because Mum had woken me up to quiet down the noise... The rest of the adults will notice this and our cover is blown!"

"Jeez, sorry, it wasn't my fault..." Wally started. "It was very important! You see, Numbuh 2 got kidnapped and—"

"—Kidnapped?"

"Yes, kidnapped, and so me an' Keiko heard this an' we saved Numbuh 2's fat ass, but then the kidnapper had almost defeated us—but then Numbuh 2 called on Hippy-hop to rescue us! Oh and Numbuh 2 fixed Hippy-hop so he could be automatic... Great use for us, really..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Numbuh 4!" Nigel had said. "You're going a bit too fast for me there, please, try to slow down..."

"Eh... That was the slowest Ah could go, Numbuh 1..."

"Oh well... As long as I understand that what you just said was a dream, I'm good... So, where are the others?"

"Keiko is in Numbuh 3's room, but Numbuh 2... 'Ee said 'e was going to 'is room, but Ah don't really think that 'ee actually did that."

"Well, no matter about Numbuh 2... All that matters is about Keiko... And the connection with Numbuh 5's, err, accident..."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's another clue..."

* * *

Well, wasn't _that_ exciting?

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	13. Chapter 12: Another Clue

Operation: WITNESS

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 12- Another Clue

Okay, I had a talk with my close cousin about my break down, and now everything is "A O.K."! And my grades aren't slipping any more so I don't have that extra burden any more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door but I'm happy! If I did, I'd STILL be happy! Whee!

* * *

"Wha'?" Wally asked. "Another clue?"

"Yes, another clue..." Nigel replied. He lowered his voice, even if it was quiet enough that Wally could barely even hear him. "It's on the walls..."

"On the walls?" he replied. He now stood back up straight and laughed heartily. "Whoa, Numbuh 1, you had me going for a second! I see nott'ing on these walls. Something the matter up thare?"

Nigel rolled his eyes in response. "It's not that visible, stupid!"

"Well then, what do ya mean?"

"Ok, it started when I woke up..."

_ "Nigel Uno! Stop that ruckus over there, dearie, and let us grown-ups get some sleep!"_

_The voice of his mother was still ringing in his ears when he had sat up straight. Noises of crashes were heard and he looked around. He immediately put on his shades when he heard the noises. His head shifted from side to side._

_"Bloody hell, Nigel! Keep it down!" called his father's voice._

_Nigel mumbled a few choice words when he had gotten out of his bed. A scream was heard and he turned sharply. It sounded like--_

_"Oh no, Numbuh 4!"_

_Going towards the yelling, the pace of his legs were getting quicker. Quicker and quicker. The pounding of his heart quickening. More yells were heard. And a loud crash. Beads of sweat dripped. He couldn't find them._

_"Guys!"_

_But then...all had stopped._

_His expression turned from scared to surprise. When he had collided with the wall, strange markings were felt in the walls. Feeling through the markings, he realized they were letters. Or numbers for that matter. Getting out the spray can in the drawer, he sprayed over the numbers._

_**5-2-1-4-3**_

_Nigel stepped back to look at the marvel at the numbers. The ground shook but stopped abruptly, and surprisingly, he heard soft pretty whispers of:_

_**Nigel Uno...I'm here...I had already gotten one friend... but I'm here to get you now.  
**  
"What do you want with me?" he replied._

_**Your suffering...**_

_"Suffering?" Nigel replied. "You're never taking me alive! I'm not gonna let you harm me or my teammates! You have already hurt one! But one is one too many!"_

_**On the contrary... I've already gotten you... It's only a matter of time I get her...  
**  
This voice was harsher than the one before. How loud it wasn't the whole problem, it was of a terrifying woman that frightened him. For a strange reason he thought that the one causing all of this was a male. But he had been wrong. Something was up._

_Nigel now heard banging. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Scared to death and not knowing what to do. The beads of sweat started to drip again. His usual pale face had gotten paler than usual._

_**Plip! Plop! **Down went the sweat. _

_**I shouldn't let them take me! **He thought. **But how?**_

_Unfortunately, whips from all sides had attacked him. They grabbed his wrists, ankles and waist. They were cutting through his skin. The blood wasn't circulating. The pain was too much to bear._

_"Now... tell me where she is..." the once more soft and gentle voice said._

_"Who are you talking about?" he replied._

_"You know who... I mean K—"_

_But the ground shaking more had occurred again and the woman had screamed; then had gone away. Nigel Stood still, waiting for the voice to come back, but it didn't... Silently, he ran; ran to tell the others about the news, for it was a great help. He kept running, but still no team member was in view. Sighing in frustration, he dashed to Numbuh 5's room, but then realized no one could possibly be there! Running to Numbuh 4's room wasn't all great of a task when he realized that Wally had not been there. Apparently, Hoagie wasn't either in his. This was getting frustrating._

_He then ran towards Numbuh 3's room...  
_  
"...And that's what had happened..." Nigel said a quite bit louder than before. "Listen... we have to find out who they are trying to get..."

"Wait! Before everything..." Wally said before Nigel continued. "How can that person who's trying to capture one of us be talking to you if he was with us?"

"'He'?" Nigel asked. "The one who was talking to me was a she, remember?"

"Well then... That means they must be in this together, or both out to get _whoever-they're-looking-for_ before the other gets him or her, huh?"

"Yes... I guess you can say that..."

"Hm..."

"_Nigel Montgomery Uno_!" called Nigel's Mother's voice. "I told you to get rid of that racket or I shall have to come up there to get you!"

"Wow, she has good hearing..." whispered Wally.

"Yes, Mother! I'll behave!" Nigel called back. Then he muttered a few words a bit earshot, "Stupid parents having... God! It makes me sick to... Jeez, will they leave us alone!"

"Heh, heh," Wally laughed a bit sinisterly. "Your middle name is Montgomery!"

"Oh shut up!" Nigel said bitterly walking away.

Wally giggled to himself as he walked towards his own room, not realizing that a great pair of violet eyes was watching him...

* * *

Uh. Review!

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline

PS I don't really know if Montgomery is Nigel's last name, but I decided it matched! Oh and his father seems so much like a kind hearted man, I decided, there must be some mean side to him... perhaps at night when he's sleepy (Who isn't? Oh, I know, _my mom_) Please Review...


	14. Chapter 13: The Exchange

Operation: WITNESS 

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 13- The Exchange

Hey to all! Um, _It_ is a person that you're not sure if it's a girl or a boy, so that's why I call it "It". Oh and sorry it took long to update, I had writer's block... Seriously, it was bad... I couldn't think of anything, so I apologize if you find this chapter a bit bland... Oh, uh, and in the last chapter I said in the **PS** note that I didn't know that if Montgomery was Nigel's last name I meant middle name... Err, on with the fic!

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: Uh... cheese? And eggs?

* * *

Wally had awoken to a loud noise. It was like a large boom although not really saying "Boom"! And of course, he had to check it out. Wally reached the main room where Nigel would usually tell of important missions and such. Other than Wally himself, Hoagie and Keiko were in the room.

"Hey guys, where is Numbuh 1?" he asked the two.

"We were just going to ask you that..." Keiko whispered.

"Uh guys, what's going on?" Hoagie asked. "First Numbuh 5 gets... gets... shot... and now Numbuh 1 has gone m-missing!"

"He has a point there, Numbuh 4..." Keiko said.

"Okay, okay, all we have to do is search for him..." Wally suggested. "Let's split up and search."

Wally went one way while the other two had looked the other. Apparently, none had found him. They all reached the main room once more.

"No sign of him anywhere!" Hoagie complained.

"No whining! I can't think!" Wally said.

Hoagie giggled. "You can actually think?" Keiko busted out with small giggles now.

"Shut up!"

_Wait a tick..._Wally thought. _I bet this has something to do with Numbuh 1's encounter with that... that voice! Hm... he did say that he-I mean-she, the voice, was after him!  
_  
"Hey, you two!" Wally said.

"Yeah?"

"I—"

The ground shook. Keiko fell into Wally's arms. Hoagie landed on his butt. Wally, with the weight of Keiko on him, had fallen on his face, Keiko on his back.

"Earthquake!"

"No, not an earthquake!" Wally yelled. "This is not an earthquake!"

_I know that woman is here..._Wally thought. _I just have to get her out!_

"Come out! I know you're there!" Wally yelled at nothing in particular. "Or I'll make you come out!"

Hoagie and Keiko, who were on the floor holding on to their dear lives, were looking at him in a weird way that they didn't notice the shadow creeping upon them.

"I know you're out there, lady! I know you have him!"

Hoagie's eyes grew as he gave a muffled scream. Keiko turned at the figure pulling Hoagie. She grabbed his ankles and bit them. Immediately it dropped Hoagie. Wally turned and grabbed one of the 2x4 technology weapons and turned to shoot at it.

_Don't miss; don't miss, please, Wally!_ He thought rapidly.

The gumball shot right in the shoulder. A bit off, considering that Wally was aiming for his eye. The man fell and Hoagie crawled towards him trying to get atop of him and let him stay.

It was crushed on the ground and couldn't get up. The ground started to shake even more. The lights flashed on and off periodically. Wally fell to his bottom as It fell too. Eventually the trembling stopped and the room was empty except for Wally, Keiko, and It.

"Wait a minute!" Wally said. "Hoagie's missing!"

Keiko turned to her left, then right. No Hoagie. Keiko and Wally walked to each other and hugged.

"We gotta investigate..." He nodded to her.

"Yeah, and I know where to—" Wally said before he realized It was gone. "—start... Aw, crud!"

Keiko sighed. Another person was down...two people for that matter. Or four. Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, and It: their suspects and victims. They both looked around the empty room. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. They held hands before realizing they had no defenses except for the little 2x4 technology left. Of course, the KND have done amazing things with the small stuff, but this was near impossible. Two mustard guns, a sling-shot, and a simple gumball shooter were their last hopes. Of course, they could have asked other KND operatives' help but the others wouldn't believe them! What proof do they have besides a note and three missing children that could easily be hiding?

Wally stepped forth towards the door and called out, "Hey! We--we want our friends back! We're just kids! What do you want from us! What did we do? Did we harm _who-ever-you-are_ in any way!"

Not expecting a reply, he turned to Keiko. But: _"Actually you did... you harmed me and my husband! Listen up; I'll exchange your little friends for our expectant gift..."  
_  
"Ah don't know what you're talking about!" he replied.

_ "Oh, well, I guess your little **friends **(Ugh) will have to suffer... ta, ta, now!"  
_  
He turned to Keiko when he realized she was gone... "Let's just bring something to swap with her! Uh... maybe that woman wants is our technology...?"

"No... more complicated than that if I have to guess, if that's our case..." Keiko replied.

"Well, Ah don't care, Ah'm going there right now and give her what she deserves!"

Keiko looked at him walk away and turned side to side. "Well I guess I'm coming along!"

* * *

Feels like rushed work.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	15. Chapter 14: Under the Sycamore

Operation: WITNESS

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 14- Under the Sycamore

I just got three sunburns in the same week! Lucky me! Not... _Plus_, I had to lug my stupid books all around the school all day 'cause we don't have our lockers yet! _And_, we had to run five laps, and that's a lot compared to the size of my freaking school! That's a mile and a half! The freaking teachers don't care about us; we're just little toys to them, letting them play with us, making us suffer! Oh joy! Oh, I'm gonna so let them pay one day in the future... they'll all pay! Why can't all teachers be as cool as my art teacher! She's awesome! She's the best! And once, she subbed for a week and never gave us homework, like we were supposed to! And I'm her favorite student out of the whole school! And over one thousand and a half students is pretty a lot! And look at me! Complaining to you about my teachers, while I'm supposed to be writing my fic! It's the heat! What can I say? Oh! And I'm very sorry about the last chapter, I know, very confusing... but since I was having Writer's Block, I think it doesn't really count...Well, then, on with the fic!

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are fun compared to the 93 degree weather after running five laps and not getting a drink until reaching home (after I had to _walk_ to my place)! Fun, fun, fun! And that's why I say "I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door"!

* * *

They trudged towards the door until he blocked Keiko from passing.

"We can't go there without weapons!" Wally said and then blushed after saying, "We don't even have plans! And, uh, I dun even know where to meet her..."

Keiko sighed, and gave him a comforting hug; he melted in her arms. Although he did like this he pushed her out of the way. Wally was getting red. He was red, not of bashfulness or shame, but of anger. This person was really ticking Wally off. At first it all started out with one guy and now it_ he_ blended into a woman.

He fell to the floor on his butt and then laid in fetal position. He couldn't take it any more! He just wanted to die. At that moment, he thought of everything. Kuki leaving him. This murderer. All his friends gone. The one true thing keeping him sane was Keiko. She reminded him of everything good. Everything happy that had happened. And plus, a striking resemblance to Kuki. Just then, a thought hit him.

A plan.

He immediately stood up and grabbed Keiko by the shoulders. He looked up at her.

"Keiko! We have to go to Hoagie's room!" Wally said to the confused girl. "We need to find all that evidence he kept of our missions!"

"Missions...?" She asked, not because she was faking to be Keiko but because she didn't know there were records.

"Yeah! Ya know, records of the team's past fights, missions!" he replied happily. "I just know we're going to find something to help us!"

* * *

"I can't believe we couldn't find a single thing to help us!"

Keiko and he sighed as they stood up from the files. All those files brought nothing but memories to both. Keiko walked and observed the room. It was nothing like she remembered! But of course, she could hardly remember anything! As she walked by Hoagie's paper-filled desk something caught her eye.

A small paper with one drawing and a sentence was on it. The drawing was of Kuki and her father but the sentence was quite opposite.

_ How was I supposed to know she'd hate them?_

Rage filled her up. She grabbed the paper and was about to rip it when she noticed a piece of writing on the back.

_ 11256 Sycamore St. Closet, under the trunk._

It was the address of her old house. She sighed but she didn't know what the closet nonsense was all about. There were only two closets and only one had a large trunk. But then something told her to go there. Like she was a robot and someone had told her a command. She stood up immediately and walked towards Hoagie's door.

As she got out, a call was heard, but ignored; it wanted to be ignored. Keiko continued out but the faster Wally's steps were, the faster were hers. Soon, he ended up chasing after her through the whole street.

He knew it was too dangerous to be out here. Too dangerous to actually be alone. It was late afternoon, but even so, you could never be too careful, with that killer on the loose. They had ran far but not too far, only a couple of blocks afar.

She had stopped abruptly in front of a small house. The numbers on the porch read _11256 and 11256 ½._ Panting, Wally eventually caught up to her and stared at the house. It was where Numbuh 3 lived. He only had seen it from the outside; he had never been inside. But even so, Keiko pointed to the forest green painted door.

"There; I must go in there," she murmured.

"Why?" he asked. "Why do you need to go into her house?"

"Because," she stated, "I must... I have a feeling I must."

She walked across the brown dried grass. The grass had crunched and crumbled under their small feet. She hopped on the porch as he examined the spider webs and insects around. Before Keiko had opened the mysteriously unlocked door, she stared at the chipped off paint.

_ "Mommy! Daddy!" yelled a small little girl. "I'm home from school!"_

_"Oh? How was your first day of First Grade, Kuki?" called her mother's voice from the kitchen. "Was it fun? Make any new friends?"_

_"Yeah! One named Nigel and a kid named Hoagie. But my first friend was Abby!" she exclaimed. "But, later on, I met this boy named Wally! He's from Aust--Aust..."_

_"Australia? Austria?"_

_"Yeah, the first one! He's really cool and...uh...what's the word for a kid who looks good?"_

_"Cute? Aw, do you have a crush... Why are you in the hall, you should give Mommy a hug!"_

_Kuki grinned and ran to her mother who was washing the dishes. Her mother was taken by surprise by the little girl hugging her leg. She wobbled, but a man who had stepped from the other side of the kitchen (from the garage door) had held her steady._

_"Kuki! Careful!" the woman had exclaimed. "You're going to let the baby come out with all you're squeezing! Thank you, honey, for keeping my balance."_

_The two girls giggled as the man had sort of lost his balance instead. They were a happy family, and with the new addition soon, they would be perfect.  
_  
"Not so perfect..." whispered Keiko while opening.

Wally noticed her enter, so he did too. Their eyes bugged out at the sight of the mess. It was quite dusty, but not so much. There were red stains all over the entrance and even on the couch. Wally could've sworn he smelled the scent of gun powder.

_Perfect, just perfect..._thought Keiko. I never thought I'd enter here once more... _Terrible, just terrible... Look at this place...I thought I left it forever, but look who's standing in the hall... But I felt the same way with Kids Next Door..._

They looked around at the room. It was so dirty. Keiko then remembered why she was here. Taking small steps she moved to the closet door at the end of the hallway. She inhaled before opening.

The door creaked (Much to Wally's dismay, who had cringed). The rather small closet was filled with coats, except for one large trunk. She opened the latches and found that it was empty.

A sigh escaped her lips. She was sure something—anything—would be here. But alas, no. Slamming the trunk, raging tears fell. Nothing was right!

Wally walked up to her and patted her back. All this running and standing got to him, so he sat on the trunk. Resting his head upon his hands, he sighed. There was a creak...

Another.

Wally looked up around, not getting up. Soon enough, the whole trunk fell through the floor. All the dust came up in the hole. Keiko looked down into the hole, but found nothing but dust. She coughed.

"Numbuh 4, are you ok?" she called. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah!" he coughed. "Loud and—_cough_—clear!"

"I'm coming down!"

She landed in a heap of dust and coughed. Eventually, Wally and her found each other and hugged. Soon the dust cleared, and they looked at where they were. It was so small, but old. The paneling on the floor was old and creaky, and the walls were chipped to a bare dry wall. What caught Keiko's eye, though, was the wooden door at the end of the room.

On the wall was a small mark. It was of a gun but a star in the back with the Japanese symbol for death. She had seen it before but she didn't know where. Before realizing where, she noticed Wally go up and open it up.

More dust came out, for that's all that Keiko would think that was in there. But when she arrived, both Wally and she had gasped. This was not what they had expected.

* * *

Too hot for anything.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	16. Chapter 15: Whistle a Happy Tune

Operation: WITNESS 

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 15- I Whistle A Happy Tune

Important Notice: I shall not be returning for a week (starting Sunday), for I am going to Yosemite National Park. This means no chatting on AIM, no updating for a while, and no internet. Actually, this trip is going to let me be inspired. There's so much to explore out there, and it's a GREAT time to be inspired... I'm sort of in a dry spell right about now... and probably the only thing really exciting in these last chapters were the cliff- hangers, but other wise, it was crap. So, remember, don't yell or be mad or anything if I don't update as soon! Just be glad when I come back I'll bring new and fresh ideas (hopefully)!

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: I if I owned KND, the episodes would be so much crappier than now... and plus a lot more romance...

* * *

The dust cleared.

Wally practically jumped at the person in front of him; no, not "person", "persons". Keiko squealed.

Sitting on chairs, tied, were Hoagie and Nigel. They both looked relieved, yet frightened at the same time. They sat in wooden chairs, bound by rough-looking ropes at the wrists, ankles, and the waist. Of course, the reason why the two boys couldn't talk was because of the gag balls in their mouths.

Keiko quickly untied Hoagie first and took out the gag ball. All around his mouth was an odd combination of drool and blood. Wally stared for a second at her and Hoagie and then glanced at Nigel who gave him an angry look. He quickly walked towards Nigel and did the same as Keiko did. She did seem to know a lot about these things, for she let it fall to the ground and then stomp on it with her left foot. It exploded but a small explosion of air only erupted.

"Uh... T'anks for savin' us, Keiko, Numbuh 4!" Hoagie exclaimed, having trouble with getting used to regular speech.

"No prob, Hoagie!" she said all giggly and such.

Hoagie gave her a weird look but thought it off. Nigel rubbed the back of his neck, moving his jaw all around.

"Oh you shouldn't do that, Numbuh 1!" she exclaimed at the sight of him. "You have to massage it in this way!" She gave a demonstration.

Hoagie complimented and asked her how she knew so much and they went on talking. Wally, at first, was listening to them all giving embraces, sharing secrets, but then their voices drained as he heard the creaky noise again.

He slowly whispered, "They caught us..."

Immediately all the talking amongst the kids stopped and stared at Wally who was looking all around of the small stone room. There came another creak, and another, soon the pace got quicker...

"Run!"

All four ran out the door, Wally in the lead. He stopped abruptly, looking for a way out, other than that hole they fell through. It was almost impossible right now without the gear.

He couldn't think much longer, he was losing it. Damn thinking...he cursed in silently. Why couldn't I be good at that!

Hoagie, after scanning the room, busted out with, "We could use the trunk! I'll get on it, and Nigel will get on my shoulders, then Wally, and lastly, Keiko! She'll pull Wally, and they'll pull Nigel, and so on and so forth! We could use it, guys!"

Keiko quickly ignored the guy thing and climbed onto the trunk. She did an exceptionally high jump, just like Kuki would usually do, considering her long legs. Once she was high enough she just barely got a hold of the ledge of the hole. The wood was weak, so she had to give it a tighter grip. Slowly, she pulled herself up from hanging and panted onto the flat surface.

She called from up above, "Guys, I'll go get a ladder, or something!" Obviously, it wasn't going to work if she tried pulling up Wally--he was too short.

She stood up and ran up the stairs, which was just above the closet. Landing, she ran towards the upstairs closet. It was a bit dusty to get to her parents' walk-in closet, but she made it fine. There, the ladder was laying on the side of the wall. At first, it took time to hold it, but she got there in time. Running down the steps was easier than going up, but as soon as she reached the closet, the silhouette of a man was standing right in front of it.

Rage built up in her. You could see the fire in her eyes. She wanted to pounce on this man. Oh, the nerve. The nerve of whistling. In front of her, especially. She thought it would be so great to have her friends once more. Why couldn't she have just run from the past like her gut told her too?

It was because of her good heart.

Her damn heart made it hard to leave again. She didn't want to leave because of friendship, because of love! She hated this man so much. She loathed him, yet...she didn't know his name.

"I whistle a happy tune, and every single time, the happiness in my tune convinces me that I'm not afraid..." His voice was chilling. Like how it was during the hottest day of the year and he made the room ice cold. It was like when you jump into ice water in 30 degree water. Like you were in the fiery depths of Hell and you were as cold as an ice pop. The kind of voice that made you want to shudder, like a cold winter's day.

Keiko wanted so bad to take off that invisible mask of his and see his identity, see his soul so she could send it to Satin himself. So she could expose of him. She would send him to Alcatraz (maybe even worse), if it still had been open and not closed down, exposed to tourists. He stopped whistling.

"Who am I, you ask?"

She spat at him, dropping the ladder that had been clutched in her arms. Her knuckles cracked. Muscles were tensed up. And her mind was racing.

"Where are they? What have you done?"

The man gave a hearty laugh. You could tell he was enjoying this and whispered something along the lines of "I knew this would happen". She clenched her teeth. He just really pissed her off. Suddenly, a call ended the silence.

"Keiko, are you up there? What's going on?"

She gave a sigh of both relief and anger. He was toying with her. How was she that stupid? She should know! She knew the techniquies. Well, she had her...father as...her father, the expert! The type of fighting, the type of problem solving. Why didn't she listen as much to him?

"Child, I know you are confused... I know you don't know what's going on... But realize this, I do... I shall let your friends go... in exchange: you. I could guide you... I'll be your mentor... Show you your true path... You know what it really is...I know you do... You could be my daughter and I'll be your father... Yes... that'd be nice... to have a family again...I know you would like one too..."

Her head hung. Keiko had held back the tears. This was true... She couldn't deny it. She just had to avoid it. Her angry face looked up; tears filled with anger fell rapidly down her cheeks.

Her voice was stuffy and cracked but she managed to reply. "No, I can't deny that I know... you know... but I will change that!"

"Fine... suit yourself... but I know you'll change your mind, Keiko, and I will take you in!"

With a snap of his fingers, a bunch of smoke came from the ground (this made her cough an awful lot) and he vanished.

She slowly dragged the ladder to the closet and helped them up.

"What took you so long up here, Keiko?" Nigel asked her.

"I, uh, lost my way... I couldn't find anything at first..." she lied.

He nodded solemnly and turned to the others. He sighed before turning to her.

"There's a lot to say... especially about his man and woman, of course." he sighed. "A whole lot to say about them... But first...I have to ask you something..."

She smiled softly to him. "Shoot."

He took a deep breath. "How would you like to be Codename: Kids Next Door Operative Numbuh 3?"

* * *

"Whistle a Happy Tune" is not mine. It's Rogers and Hammerstien's from the play The King and I.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	17. Chapter 16: Meltdown

Operation: WITNESS

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared

Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 16- Meltdown Crisis

Hey, I'm back from Yosemite. Ok, I was right; I was inspired greatly, but in a bad way (dun ask)... I have a new ending for this fic...not so... Ok can't say any more or else I'll just give away the whole story! Ok, I hope you all like my fic! Here it goes! Oh and, Todd! Please don't tell mom about all the things said here, thanks...

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer:Where do all the creators get their inspiration from? If I ever had to be with the responsibility with making episodes again and again, surely, it'd be less interesting!

(asterisks)

Both Keiko's and Wally's jaw dropped after hearing this. Keiko was in such a state of shock! She would to be in the Kids Next Door, as Numbuh 3, her old Numbuh, her old life? Wow.

She stammered all that she had to say, "N-Numbuh 1, are-are you sure a-about this?"

"Positive," came his strong reply. "All I've got to do is make some arrangements with _Fanny_ and it'd all be fine!"

Again, she was hit with another dart. Why couldn't she just ask the other membuhs to help them? Wait. The others wouldn't like it. Now she had to answer Nigel's question! Why couldn't time just slow down?!

Wally turned to her, thinking of what could be going on in her mind. Why he have to like her so damn much? He would _love_ to have Keiko stay, but it would mean his real one true love's place was taken. Fuck. Wally looked down to the floor. It was her decision, not his.

And that was her thoughts exactly.

She thought and thought, while the others looked eagerly and eventually sitting down on the dusty couch. For after what seemed like hours of thinking she spoke up.

"Guys... I, uh, made my decision."

The guys' eyes grew, hoping for the answer. Each had their thoughts on what she should do. Nigel, wanting her to stay, Hoagie, trying to convince her to join, and Wally had his mixed feelings on what he should do, but her answer was a bit different.

"I don't want to."

You could hear two of the guys groan and the other silent.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you! I just can't deal with it. I'm trying to avoid this whole bad guy thing. And since you all help protect kid(s) from being harmed from the bad guys...I'd much rather be that kid... And plus, since we're practically all 12, we'd leave in a year..."

Nigel sighed and stepped up. His head was down. But as he looked up at Keiko he put a smile on his face which looked like Numbuh 1 once more, not Nigel. You could tell that his eyes were twinkling behind his dark shades.

He said to her, "Well, you do have exceptional skills, but I suppose you're—wait a tick! How do you know?"

She looked at him in fear. Why was he looking surprised all of a sudden? Hoagie held Nigel back, in case he would try some funny stuff.

Nigel looked at her straight in the eye (his glasses were hanging from his nose).

"Tell me, how did you find out about that?"

She looked at him in a strange way and replied, "Find out about what?"

"How did you know that when you're 13 you leave?" He stated. "And how did you know that we were all 12?"

"I uh—" she tried to reply, but was cut off.

"Nigel Uno! Get your large buttocks here, this instant!" called an Irish voice.

Everyone looked questionably at Nigel. He blushed as he glanced at his watch. (A/N: Here's the time for sweat drop ;;;)

Nigel blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Uh, sorry I guess I didn't know that I had my communicator watch available... So I guess you guys didn't really have to find us, huh?"

"Numbuh 1, it's alright!" Wally said.

"Simple mistake!" Hoagie said. "Hey, did you have a tracker on that thing? Aw man! 'Nother mist—!"

"NUMBUH 1! ANSWER MEH NOW!" called Fanny's voice.

In a droned voice he talked into his watch-communicator, "Yes Numbuh 86?"

"There has been SERIOUS issues going on!" she exclaimed. "How come you haven't been doing your MISSIONS!?"

Nigel cringed at the sound of her voice. If only it was cool like Abby's or something. He sighed heavily out of annoyance.

He spoke into the watch once more. "Well, Numbuh 86, I haven't been noticing the alarms going off, or any missions being turned in. So I guess it's you to blame..." (He then muttered, "Or that fat annoying 63.5")

Numbuh 86 growled. "Well then, what in Blimey's name have you been doing this whole time?!"

"Working."

"On what, may I ask? Some stupid game? Slacking off on the job game?"

Nigel sighed but then.... "Look! We've been dealing with a serious issue! Sector V would have no kids in it if it's not for us!" Only, that wasn't Nigel's voice, it was Hoagie's.

Fanny was fuming. "I WAS TALKING TO NUMBUH 1, NUMBUH 2!"

"Ok, Okay, sheesh, don't get a yanking..."

"What is this 'issue' Numbuh 1?"

Nigel said, after giving Hoagie a look, "A murderer."

It was silent. Fanny's voice killed it. "Ugh, I bet you're playing _Clue_!"

Keiko came in view of the screen. "We're _not_ playing Clue, 86!"

Fanny huffed, and said, "Who in the World is she? I dun remember you gettin' any new membuhs!"

"She's not a membuh," Nigel answered calmly. "She's in grave danger, so we decided to help her."

"Hm...Well, I guess that _does _count, eh, Nigel?" she smirked.

Why did she always tease him? Numbuh 1 gritted his teeth and looked to Keiko who was staring at Fanny in the screen of his watch. Wally was looking into deep space and Hoagie was crossing his arms at Fanny's remarks.

"Numbuh 1, may you tell me exactly who this girl is?" Fanny asked.

"Keiko," answered Wally.

They all heard a crash. Numbuh 86 started to fade out.

Hoagie asked, "What's going on?"

Fanny scowled and replied rather statically, "We've been...melt-downs...harm done...calm...Over...out..." Her screen shut off.

"Meltdowns?" Keiko asked.

Wally grunted, "Hm, I did hear that there had been meltdowns all over the city...Who would've thought it'd hit the KND?"

Nigel choked. "My God! We forgot to check on Abby! She might be in danger with the meltdowns! C'mon team!"

(asterisks)

Ahhelga: No point in this chapter. Oh wait...there was something important. I won't tell you what though...it's a secret...

Rika: Just tell them the damn hidden secret, girl!

Ahhelga: (pouts) Hmph, no!

Rika: ¬¬ There's something wrong with you, woman...

Ahhelga: Oh, and I don't own Clue, too!

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	18. Chapter 17: Abby's Confession

Operation: WITNESS

Wandering

Innocent pre-

Teens

Never

Even

Shared

Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 17- Abby's Confession

Hello, all! And sorry it took so long for me to update! I was just SO BUSY! Ok...Sorry, made some stupid rules about not using paragraphs! Paragraphs, off all things! So I got pissed. I didn't do anything about it, but I did... oh well... here's the chapter to keep you enjoyed. Hope the PARAGRAPHS don't bother you!

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer:...

(asterisks)

* * *

Nigel hurried off, grabbing one of the last of the 2x4 technology in the weapons bin. Clutching the SPANKLER, he rushed towards the exit and left the rest behind.

It took a while for the rest to let what Nigel just did sink in. They all glanced at each other and blinked.

Simultaneously, they yelled, "Numbuh 1! Wait up!"

From the outside, they heard Nigel call, "Well, why don't you just hurry up?!"

The rest sighed. Hoagie rushed and called out, "Coming!" While, both Keiko and Wally stayed behind them, slowing walking, Wally holding a new weapon Hoagie created before Keiko arrived. It (called the G.L.I.D.E.R.-Gun. Like. Instrument. Deemed for. Entering others'. Rumps. [A/N: And to you sick minded people, shame on you!]), made Wally's hands sweat.

Keiko, on the other hand, was unarmed. She refused to come with gadgets and that sort. It was a simple mission to visit Abby, right? Well, everyone knew that was wrong.

The hospital was not too far. It was just down a couple of streets, a little past Kuki's old home.

(asterisks-switch scene)

* * *

The four had already talked to the secretary, and was now next to Abby's parents. Her mother looked like a mess, as opposed to her father who looked like he just had a shower. Thank the Lord! At least, he had common sense.

Nigel was talking with the parents, Hoagie staring at his feet, and Keiko pacing back and forth around the room, making the others nervous. Wally looked up at her and noticed her face was in deep thought. Everyone else's was in sadness. Her face was so sincere, not that he was thinking that everyone wasn't but she really showed it.

They were allowed to pass, but Nigel wished to be alone with Abby for a moment. He stepped inside, leaving everyone staring at him, especially her parents.

Abby, blanketed by the turquoise color of the thin blanket and large shirt, was resting, her eyes covered by her hat. Must've been odd... did they take it off during surgery?

Nigel slowly walked to the side of her bed and kneeled, clawing her hand as an eagle, eager. He bent his head.

"Nu—Abby..." he began. "I know you can't hear me...but I know you're alive... You can't see the tears rolling down my face, you can't see right now... You're in too much pain... I-I wish you could hear me... I remember, after Numbuh 3 left, you, aside from Numbuh 4, had been most worried. I had been least. This disappointed me so much that I broke up with Lizzie. You remember that day, right? I could still see your smiling face...

"Lizzie, so helpless, she loved me, and sure, I loved her at one point. I always had suspected you were jealous of her, and that made me think. And the more I thought...the more I began to develop feelings for you.

"Well after that feeling began to fully bloom, and Numbuh 3 left, I thought it was my perfect chance to break up with Lizzie, cheer you up. I hoped you would tell me your feelings then. But you didn't. We began to fight. I had a feeling you were mad at me for something. I didn't know why, but you were just very moody about that stuff. You either were very loud or very quiet. Either way, it didn't please me. Then...we met Keiko. I saw the spark in your eyes. Both of you hit it off like that! I was happy again.

"I'm sure you can't return your feelings now, you're too much in pain to respond... I--!"

"I love you too..." interrupted a voice.

Nigel looked up. Abby's eyes were wet from tears, not hidden under the cap, for it was off her head. She gave a smile small at him and slowly wiped off the tear drop that was rushing down his cheek.

"Abby!" He exclaimed.

"Why do sound so surprised to see Numbuh 5 awake?" She asked.

"Uh, well, you know, the hit and I thought you were asleep and uh... I feel stupid..." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

She chuckled before giving a response, "Didn't you hear? I was healed! Just gotta stay 'ere a day or so to fully recover. I took a nap before you came in and I sort of woke up when you started... Let's just say curiosity got the best of Numbuh 5..."

Nigel blushed, and seeing him blush made Abby blush too. They exchanged their joy to see each other and had small talk. It wasn't long afterwards where the subject ended up to the shooting.

"Oh, Numbuh 5, you missed a lot!" Nigel exclaimed. "Well there was this letter and..."

Abby smiled as she hugged him, closing her eyes, imagining what will happen and continued to listen. She was holding it back until he finished. Hopefully, he won't switch subjects immediately; she hated to bring up the subject once more.

"...And so, I decided I should bring the team to see you..."

Abby put her hat back on, to cover the sincerity in her eyes with what she was about to say. She turned to him, not as joyous as before. She sighed smoothly.

"Nigel... I have to tell you something about the shooting..."

He looked at her and stopped.

"Well, this is really just confusing to me. And, I should tell you a few things about Keiko before I tell you this...

"Keiko, mysterious, huh? She's just the perfect addition to our group, yes, but couldn't come on to the squad, isn't that right? Now, I love her like she was my sister, and the reason I hit it off with her quickly, and the others I'm sure, is that... well, how could I put this? Ever heard of a program called the Witness Protection Program? No need to answer... Well, they take in people, families, anyone who has, let's say, 'rattled out a snake'. They turn in bad people. But in doing this, it endangers them. So, what the government does is take them in and save them from gettin' killed. They change their identity and everything! Well... Kuki was part of it... She's now Keiko. Helping us. And now, a few guys are out to get her and—never mind...

"Sure, it's an unbelievable story. And you don't even have to believe me! Just promise me this: Don't tell ANYONE else... Only I know, and for reasons I can't tell you.... So... do you promise?" She finally finished, closing her eyes.

"Abby?"

"Hm?"

"Abby?"

"HM?"

"Abigail!"

"Huh?!" She had awoken, from her imagination. Abby, still hugging Nigel. She couldn't let it out.

"Numbuh 5? Are you ok? What were you going to tell me?" Nigel looked into her eyes.

Abby sighed and looked down. She couldn't do it.

"Nothing... Please, send in Keiko, immediately..." she replied.

Nigel nodded and called in Keiko. He walked out and let her in. Keiko had a smile on her face, and an expression slightly surprised at Abby awoken. She sat in the chair next to the bed, beside Abby's hand. Abby slowly put her hand on Keiko's and sighed.

Keiko asked surprised, "Yes?"

Keiko and Abby looked at their hands. The latter looking up at Keiko now, sighing.

"Please, stop pretending. I know who you are Kuki."

(asterisks)

* * *

Ahhelga: Wow, I'm so sorry once again for not updating in a long time! Keep the reviews coming! This is probably one of my favorite chapters out of the story! But yeah...

Rika: (rolls eyes) You forgot the second announcement.

Ahhelga: Oh yes! Ok, now that I'm going to be on vacation in a few days (yes, vacation, most Southern California schools are screwed up, so don't ask), I will be updating more often! Whee!

Rika: Whoop-dee-doo... You'll be cooped up in this hot apartment, you realize that...?

Ahhelga: (lowers head) You're right... damn it...

That's me

Ahhelga

AKA Pauline


	19. Chapter 18: Before the Beat

Operation: WITNESS  
  
Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 18- Before the Beat

Hello again. Well. I've come to the conclusion... I _am_ in love. I hate this feeling, yet I need it so badly. I cannot reveal who it is, however, for (even if the chances are really slim) they might be reading this at this very moment. So, I cannot risk that. I cannot deal to face him...yet. I need to scream it out, I need to let it be free, but it can't. I'm locked up in this shell of my heart, and probably going to be locked in there for a long while, for I won't be able to see him for another 2 months! -sigh- I'm even crying right now, because it's been so crazy. And Yellowcard's damn (yet so good!) song, Only One, is stuck in my head! People outside of the internet don't even know I _like_ someone... Dear God almighty, help me... Oh and WARNING: A bit of sexuality in this chapter. If you wish not to read it, skip the paragraph I warn you to not read.

**Also! This chapter is dedicated to Stripified, for being her birthday (which is why I am updating so early)! What? Don't you people think I pay attention when it's your birthday or not? Geez, you all must think that I only care about myself... Well, you're WRONG! Ok, happy 13th B-day! And this chapter is also dedicated to my mom, being her birthday tomorrow... She's probably not going to read this, or else she'd already die by the time I said the first cuss word in this fic... oh well... Sorry this Author's Note has been so long, I just had to mention my love life 'cause it's eating me alive, and I had to add the dedications and WARNING! Enjoy the fic! **

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

**Disclaimer:** Once again, like the last chapter: ...

(asterisks)

* * *

"Don't be messin' wit' Numbuh 5, girl," Abby said. "You know who you are. I know who you really are..."

Keiko's eyes darted from left to right. The color drained from her once rosy cheeks. They were the color of bone.

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about, Abby..." Keiko replied.

Abby rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, if you're going to be that way then I'll have to talk to _Keiko_ instead!"

She fixed her hat and blinked. Looking at Keiko once more, she noted the pale face. _Poor girl._

Abby began, "Well, I know about the whole WPP crap, so there's no need for explainin' for me. _I_ don't need to be told anything... I have to tell _you_ a few things."

Keiko looked at her and replied, "But _what do you know about WPP?_ _You're_ not in it!" Abby smirked as Keiko smacked her head.

"Ok, so you caught me... _How_ do you know, Abby?"

The Abby adjusted herself to get comfortable. A long explanation was need for this, and she didn't want to be very uncomfortable.

Abby took in a deep breath and began. "Before you came as Keiko, my mother told me something I would never have done. She said that I should pay attention to people's identities. Well, I didn't get her at first, but I realized that everyone is different, and sometimes someone else. In the paper, because my father made me read it, there was a message that someone was a murderer and the family entered the WPP. I realize it was your family, although I won't tell you how. I figured, the others haven't read about this, since they don't read the paper, so I didn't tell them.

"Well, when you came I knew instantly that you were Kuki_—sigh—_only, you couldn't tell us. There was some way I had to show you I knew. But I had no time, I was shot. Ok and before the shot something else happened too. I was on my way inside the candy store, when I heard shuffling in the bushes. Of course, I went to investigate.

"Behind the bushes a man and a woman, who had just finished kissing were now talking to each other..."

_"So...I got the little girl, now do we get the older one?" the woman whispered. The man nodded in response. "And then life will be just as it was before?" _

_The man smirked. "Yes, dear, and both of us will have all the glory. Oh, master will be proud." The woman's face fell._

_"Why do we have to listen to **him**?" She complained. "He's just a load of bullshit. Ya gotta admit it, that old fag couldn't run this mob if he was 30 years younger..."_

_ The man's face faltered. "True. But don't you think we need him for now? We'll kill him off later on...Now our target is that damn girl, Keiki or whatever her name is..."_

_ The woman stroked his short black hair. She gave a small smile. "After this, we get his trust right? And then we could kill him off? And we could be leaders of the Yakuza? After we play with those idiots' minds, and making them pay for taking in what was not needed?"_

_ The man held her close and whispered to her. "Yes, what ever you want, my dear..." She giggled at this before kissing him gently._

_**(A/N: Skip this paragraph if uncomfortable with sexuality) **He slowly lifted her shirt and revealing nothing underneath, only round breasts. He gently rubbed her breasts and she moaned. Her hand slid down to in his pants and now heard moans from both now. _

_"Oh, I love you, Ana..." the man said heatedly. She returned it._

_ Abby, getting very uncomfortable, walked away from the scene, and slowly ran back to the candy store. Sure, she had known about sex and pornographic evidences before, just not revealing it, she wasn't able to handle **that**. She felt as if she was going to throw up, but another thought came to mind. _

_**They must be talking about Keiko! **_

_It was then that she didn't realize the bullet coming from another group of bushes. _

Abby sighed once more, the memory flashing once more in her head. Sure, she didn't really like the memory but it contained crucial information. She knew then that they were out to get her. That dark haired woman and that mysterious man, they were going to _kill_ her. Oh, how Abby didn't want to be so damn open minded about these things! If she had the brain like Numbuh 4, she wouldn't need to know this crap. But...it helped.

Keiko turned to Abby, after just hearing about this predicament. She was in deep shit, and she didn't know it. The note had explained this but—Oh my God, the note! She hadn't told Abby about it.

"Abby, there was a note and—"

She was cut off when Abigail had pressed a finger to Keiko's lips. "Already taken care of. I requested to see it, after Nig—uh, Numbuh 1 told me about it. He said he'd tell Numbuh 2 to bring it in afterwards."

Keiko softened a bit. She knew that if Abby couldn't decipher the note, no one could. Not even Numbuh 2, because he had already tried.

An awkward silence came upon the two, before Abby let out a sigh.

She looked down, and started, "So, what'cha going to do about it?"

Keiko knowing fully well of what she meant, said, "I don't know... If this murderer is going to get all of us, then why'd he make it so easy to get Numbuhs 1 and 2 so easily?"

Abby, remembering what Nigel had told her about the events that occurred, wondered in suspicion. She merely shrugged, something she didn't usually do, as because she always had an answer.

"There's a lot of thinking needed to do, N-Numbuh 3..." Abby said, slightly nervous. Actually, calling her Numbuh 3 made Keiko feel more at ease, at home, like she belonged.

They both heard a bang on the door. And a call that sounded like the person's voice was eating, and was stuffing it in their mouth.

"Hey Keiko! Get outta there! It's our turn!" called Numbuh 2's voice.

Keiko shrugged and walked away. Before turning the knob on the wooden door, she turned to look at Abby, who was staring straight at her.

"Abby, I-I am so glad you found me out... I would've died! Well, you've been a great friend, and if you don't hear news from me later on in life...well, that'll give you a hunch I'm long gone... And, I appreciate you not telling anyone..."

After receiving a warm smile and a good bye from Abby, she left into the waiting room, not noticing a lot occurring just outside of the hospital.

* * *

(asterisks)

Ahhelga: About that paragraph that was just a little graphic, well, that may have seemed not needed, but actually, it was supposed to show their hot passion for each other. They love each other deeply, and that's **_very_** important...

Rika: (rolls eyes) Yeah... like we couldn't have said that anyway without the paragraph... (receiving glares from Ahhelga) Yeah, like you didn't want it to be there... (Ahhelga blushes –I did not!—) Feh, my ass...

Ahhelga: Well anyway, congrats to Stripified! Without you, everyone would've had to wait 'til Saturday for an update! Oh, and mom, if you are reading this, you fully understand why I curse right? It's sort of me... Well... I'll tell you eventually, if you don't find out about my many secrets... Oh, and if any of you want me to dedicate a chapter to you for your birthday, just send me an email, 'kay, and I'll get right to ya!

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	20. Chapter 19: A Delightful Surprise

Operation: WITNESS

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teen  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 19- A Delightful Surprise

Thank you, for all the reviews! I love you all! I have to wear HEAD GEAR! But that's a different story. I have to let go of Rika, she and I are now so spiteful to each other that she doesn't help me in any way towards my stories, the things I need most work on! My mouth hurts. Oh well... Hope you enjoy!

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: I have not been as close as to owning KND, and I haven't now...

(asterisks)

* * *

Hoagie and Wally exited the room, looking very proud for unknown reasons. They all said their goodbyes now to both Abby and her parents. It was late night, and all was calm...Err, not exactly.

_I hope she didn't tell them..._ Keiko's mind raced. _No... No, she wouldn't. I trust her enough to not do that. She has enough common sense to not tell... Yes... Not tell... Oh no! What if the government finds out about her! They'll take me away again and change my identity! Wait...they wouldn't find me! They don't know where I am! I ran away from the government and only—HE KNOWS! ACK! The police officer! The car driver! Or, whoever he is! God, help me! He'll tell them all and take me away. Hopefully they don't know exactly where I am. _

The four kids made their pilgrimage to their "heaven on earth" otherwise known as the tree house. Sure it was known as heaven but it was located in hell. All was silent. Not a thing was moving.

The kids thought it was too quiet.

...Silence...

"I wonder if we have anything in the fridge..." Hoagie said suddenly.

If this was an anime, everyone would've either sweat-dropped or fell to the floor anime style. They all had glared at him instead.

"This is not the time to be thinking about food, Numbuh 2!" Nigel yelled.

Hoagie looked quite scared as he gave his reply. "Well, I'm _sorry_ Numbuh 1, but I had to break the silence. It was killing everyone!"

Nigel sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right... Let's go..."

They trudged on. From the bushes a voice was heard, then another.

"Kids shouldn't be playing in the dark..."

"You are right, it's well past midnight and they are still up and about..."

"Should we teach them?"

"No."

"And why not? Wait—is that—is that _her?"_

"Yes."

"Then we shall strike!"

"No."

The other voice growled. But they knew not to get the other mad. They simply watched from their position at the children towards the tree house.

The woman's dark eyes glared. The man glanced at her, quite scared. It was the first time this ever happened.

"_I despise her..._" escaped her lips.

"I thought so."

Wally thought he heard something in the bushes. His head swiftly made a turn to them. Nothing. His imagination was running wild.

Slowly, they made their way to the main room, where all of their rooms connected. A silhouette of people was made in the darkness. Something was in the way of letting them rest. Wally turned on the lights. Five children, that seemed very lost, stood in the middle, scared.

Nigel gave a soft gasp. The five looked terrified.

"No! No! Don't harm us!" the called.

Hoagie called now. "Delightful Children From Down the Lane, how are we supposed to not kick you out?"

The one in front, blonde boy, sighed.

"I told you, brothers and sisters, that they would not help us..."

Keiko took a step forward. She _wanted_ to help them now. Something was wrong said a voice in her head.

"Wait, Keiko, you don't know what these five could do..." Nigel stated. "They—"

"Are **A)** the Kids Next Door's arch-enemies and **B)** are capable of having giant machines or robots to destroy us all..." Keiko finished. She let out a bland scream (**like in the episode of Spongebob "The Fry Cook Games" when the big "scary" guy screams after Spongebob and Patrick does**).

Nigel raised an eyebrow. Hoagie scratched his head. Wally, on the other hand, smirked.

Nigel questioned, "How'd you know that?"

She shrugged before turning to the Delightfuls. "I saw the files. I have secrets, you know."

"And _how_ exactly did you get into the files?" Nigel asked.

Simply ignoring the question she said to the Delightfuls, "So, what are you five doing here?"

"We ask for assistance," was their answer.

"Hm, is that so?" Nigel asked them now, not bothering Keiko now. "How did you get past the security?"

"We simply walked in."

Nigel looked at them questioningly. He could've sworn he put on security lock on before exiting.

"No break-ins? No computer hacking?"

They shook their heads. He then shrugged, letting it slide. He sighed now, his imagination was running again.

Hoagie asked, "So, what do you need _us_ for?"

They looked like they were going to answer but the brown-haired girl exclaimed, "To save us from Father! He's a maniac!" The others glared at her now.

The three KND members looked shocked and Keiko looking sympathetic. The Delightfuls had put on a straight face, although you could tell they were scared.

Their heads turned to Keiko, making her uncomfortable.

"Who's she? I thought that you didn't have another member after that 'Numbuh 3' left," They said.

Wally, getting annoyed, stepped forward. "Just tell us what we need to do!"

They sighed and all muttered something. They looked at him in eyes that he never thought would come from them. No longer had they the hollow blue eyes, but sad and scared shining eyes. The front blonde boy had taken out a tape from who-knows-where-behind-his-back.

"We brought a tape to show you."

The KND popped it in the VCR. Keiko's eyes grew wide when it came through.

* * *

(asterisks)

Um, very short chapter, I know. Something's wrong with it, but I don't know what. And I can't say it's pointless, cause it's an important chapter. The crappy thing. This is what I hate about my works. You know what?! DCFDTL. Lenny and Father are the only ones known. F=Father, L=Lenny. Could the rest of the Delightfuls names be part of it? Or I could just be wrong, on account they already have names...

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	21. Chapter 20: Goodbye for Good

Operation: Witness

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 20- Goodbye for Good

Chapter 20, finally here! Wow first, I'd like to say thanks, reviewers! Ok, this may not be the last chapter, but we're getting there!!! REALLY getting there... I just love updating! See what vacation has done to me?! I know it's been only, what, four days, but hey! I cannot resist! Most of you think the DCFDTL acronym is possible and some think differently. It's ok! I'm just here to share my theories/opinions! Well, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this?

(asterisks)

* * *

Along with everyone else, the Delightfuls watched sullenly. Of course, most parts they either looked at each other or looked down to the floor.

The tall brown haired boy sat on the couch along with Lenny. While the other three sat in front of the couch on the floor. The KND and Keiko sat on the other couch. Nigel leaning on the arm rest, Hoagie slouched, and Keiko hanging onto Wally's arm, feeling very uncomfortable.

_Father was in fetal position. His hands clutching his hair. He was grunting and muttering. _

_"Kill...Love...Old friends...Enemies...Kyley...return..."_

The tape paused on that spot. All the non-Delightfuls turned to the five, or, to be more specific, the blonde boy holding the remote.

"Kyley was our Mother. She died, and after she did, his sanity did too," the boy started. "He became so bent on kids, the reason our mother died (please, don't ask) that he turned on them and made us like adults. That is why we have become your, err, enemies."

The others didn't say a word and turned to the screen once more.

_"Fadey stop!" _

_Father turned to the speaker _(which was off-screen because the camera could only take so much on only one spot)_. He faced the floor again, clutching something. _

_"Fadey, Tad, stop, please..."_

_ In his Devilish voice, he replied, "Leave me alone! You have no reason to stay here! Go back to your search and I shall go...go where Kyley is..."_

_He held up what he was clutching, a rather shiny dagger. He held it over his chest, but he stopped._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I need to release myself..."_

_"Killing yourself **ISN'T THE ANSWER!!!**"_

_Father stopped and dropped to the floor once more. The dagger fell...and so did his pipe. _

_"You have kids, you know... Don't die because of **worthless children**. I have a child too, and yes, she is the worst I have seen... But I'm not killing myself for it..."_

_There was a long pause but the man off-screen spoke again._

_"I'm going to kill **her.**"_

_Father had now stood up, with the pipe back in his mouth. _

_He seemed to be smirking when he returned with, "Well, let's do the job then... **Let's kill all those worthless children**."_

_"Now you're speaking my language... But first...do you want to kill **your** children?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good..." _

_They conversed a bit and the tape (and they) was still rolling. _(The kids still couldn't see their faces.)

_The other man started now... "You have to promise me one thing, kill my daughter first..." _

_"Fine, just give me coordinates..."_

_"Ok... She's staying there..." He pointed to a paper he took out. _

_Father had enjoyed this news. "Well, it seems that we'll have to kill more than just her there..."_

_"Why?"_

_"I have 'issues' to take care of."_

_"Well, she won't know what hit her. She isn't expecting me. Hell, she hasn't seen me in a **year** so I don't expect her to be ready when you attack, ok?"_

_"Fine... Could I use weapons?"_

_"Get as much fucking weapons you like, I don't care. Just as long as you **do the job**."_

_Father seemed to ponder and then said, "Hm... if you want her dead so much, what did the mother say?"_

_"She's dead. After they 'moved' away, I immediately tracked her _down_ and crashed her car, turning it over the bridge. The government doesn't take good care of their Witness Protection Program people."_

_"Hm, true, true..."  
_

Keiko now widened her eyes in fear. The daughter they were talking about. They were talking about her. She was the one being tracked down. She was going to be killed. And Father was going to kill the Delightfuls _and_ the KND! It all made sense.

She stuttered. "I, uh...have to go, err, u-use the, ah, b-bathroom!"

She ran out of the room like a bullet. All kids' eyes were focused on her as she left. But it went back to the screen. Hoagie, on the other hand, had his eyes set on the door she exited with.

_She's not coming back, I feel it..._

Wally was thinking the same thing, only he had a little hope in his mind.

Now everyone was watching the screen.

* * *

_No, no, no, no, NO! He just can't find me! I've been what they were searching for all along... They're out to kill me...and the others... Poor Delightfuls, having their father kill them! Poor me, for having **my **father killing me! Crap, what am I to do?_

Her mind raced as she stuffed the last of her clothing into her yellow backpack. She scribbled down a note to give to Abby. She also quickly wrote a note to the others.

**Dear Numbuh 5, **

** Yes, you were the only one who knew. That's why I am telling you all this. I am leaving, and nothing is going to stop me. The reason for this is because my father, the reason I went into WPP, has found me, and out to get me. I fear your safety, and always know if at least one of your parents is there. Or at least a doctor. You were the greatest friend ever. I will miss you. However, I shouldn't complain too much or I'll not want to go. You understand why I am leaving, correct? Good bye! **

**With love, **

**Kuki Sanban, Numbuh 3, and Keiko Lee, all who love you**

Keiko stuffed the note in an envelope that said "Numbuh 5" and she wrote a quick "Good bye" note to the others. She grabbed her backpack and clawed the handle of the door. She gave a last glance at her room, and stormed out.

She took the back way to make sure no one saw her. But she was wrong.

A certain blonde Australian saw her leave, not going to let her go.

* * *

(asterisks)

Well, that sure was interesting. Hope you liked the fic... Oh, and Fadey is pronounced "FAH-dee" meaning Father in Ukrainian, also, it's the Ukrainian way to say "Tad". Don't ask, I'm just big on names!

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	22. Chapter 21: Resistance

Operation: WITNESS

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship  
  
By Ahhelga  
  
Chapter 21- Resistance

Oh wow, look at all those reviews! THEY'RE MINE! YAY! I BEAT MY FAVORITE STORY'S REVIEWS! Time for happy dance! Slap, slap, slap! Clap, clap, clap! Slap, slap, slap! Clap, clap, clap! (All owned by the famous BOLBI, himself! I worship you, Bolbi!) And of course, this couldn't happen if Paparazzi didn't provide us with her story, Operation: RAPED, my favorite ever! And lastly, I'm so sorry I didn't review on Saturday! But I had a surprise camping trip on Friday and didn't come until Sunday afternoon (it's still 3 o'clock on the West Coast)! Hopefully, you lasted. (Hopefully!) I'm very glad I had this trip, actually; it got me off my ass and onto the rough trails, and also, most importantly, I got to think! My mind has been in a jumble lately, so I needed it! Hope you like it, and here's my chapter 21!

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes

Disclaimer: No one on this site owns what ever fanfic they are writing about, so why am I any different?

(asterisks)

* * *

She was a shadow creeping in the night, running away from what was silently chasing her. She didn't realize it literally, though. Wally was close behind Keiko. He wasn't letting her go without a fight. He knew there were many dangers out there, and she couldn't fight them all off.

Unfortunately, she knew the same.

Her mind raced as she rushed through the park, passed the candy store, and around the hospital. She was leaving this town for good. She couldn't stand to see the KND any longer. And she wouldn't. Because of **A)** she was leaving them and **B)** they were probably already killed now. Only, they didn't know they were going to be killed by Father. Or Faber, whatever his name was. Her own dad was chasing after her too. But he thought she was back at the tree house.

Wally was getting tired of this sneaky stuff. He took a deep breath and—

"Hey! Who said you're going, Keiko?" He called out from behind. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him.

The frown on her face worried him. "Don't follow me, Wally. It's rude, _and_ I don't want to see any of your faces!"

He grunted. "Hmph, well, that ain't a reason to go running off, Keiko!"

"Stop calling me that!"

He stared at her. _Girls are so weird!_ "That's your name, stupid!"

She crossed her arms. "So now we're calling names, huh, shorty?"

"Shut up! I only want you to come back! Plain and simple! There's no reason to leave!"

Keiko rolled her eyes. Sometimes people could get so naïve. "Well you don't know half of it. I have to leave, ok? That's all I'm going to say, maybe, once I'm long gone, and away, Abby will tell you all of this"

Wally had just gotten very confused. "Numbuh 5? What does she have to do with this?"

"Nothing! I already said too much! Bye Numbuh 4." Her back now faced him. One step, then another, and an added mutter, "...I'll always love you"

Numbuh 4 stopped and his mind just became fogged with questions. "W-What? Did you just say you _love me_?"

Not looking back, she nodded. Tears, forming in her eyes, but she didn't let them out. She just moved her head to the right, only seeing him through the corner of her eye.

"It's a fact that I love you. I always have, ever since I saw those green eyes of yours!" She looked down again.

He looked at her, bewildered. She wasn't joking. Sure, he liked her whole lot. A _really_ whole lot. But it wasn't love.

His voice was shaky. "Are-are you sure about that? Y-you do think its _love_? But, we only know each other for like, two weeks!"

Her voice was now so low that he could barely hear her. "You only knew Keiko for two weeks." And with that, she walked away into the distance.

_Don't let her go. She's in danger! _He thought. _C'mon, damn legs, move it! You know you don't love her, you could only love Kuki, but, legs budge for a girl that you eff'ing like, damn it! I could barely see her now. She's probably long gone. She won't come back. No. She will! She must! This is the closest thing to Numbuh 3, and you're letting her go! Come on, come on!_

Finally, in a swift movement, he sprinted off to her.

Keiko's head was downwards, and covered by her bangs. All she could see was her feet and the pavement around it. It was late at night; no one will be able to find her. No one will be stupid enough to be walking down a street late.

"Keiko!"

She ignored his voice. She'll have to do this for the rest of her life. This was her life. A fugitive, running away from the crimes committed, even not her own. But not quite, exactly.

"Keiko!"

His voice. How could she not resist? _No, I must keep walking_, her mind said.

"Keiko!"

It now annoyed her, that voice. She didn't want to go back to it. What was the point? Stupid son of a—

"Keiko!"

It just hit the bar. She spun on her heel in one movement, her eyes raging with fire.

"What, Goddamn it?! What is so important that you call my name a HUNDRED THOUSAND TIMES?!"

Wally was silent. He was only a yard away from her. She didn't realize he ran so fast. But the reason why he was silent was not because of her outrage, it was because of-

"Answer me, Beatles! What? What are you looking at?"

She slowly turned around, only to find that a man grabbed her by the neck and stuffed her mouth with a handkerchief. He covered her mouth to top it off. She squirmed and used all her moves on him. Not a budge. She hadn't faced a guy like this since-

_Oh no._

Wally was frozen on the spot. He would've saved Keiko by now, but under circumstances he couldn't. He ran away.

Keiko saw this and glared. She stopped squirming by now and stared at the boy run. _That bastard. You should never have trusted guys, girl_

* * *

He was still running. Yes, back to the tree house, where the rest were. He should've saved her. But that gun-

The gun was pointed to her head, despite that she realized it or not, he couldn't risk it. He also needed back up. So, who better than the KND, and _maybe_ the DCFDTL.

He barged through the door. The KND was in the middle of the room, along with the Delightfuls. They were staring up at what was before them: Father.

"Father! Don't do this to us, please!" The DCFDTL stared up at the man before them.

_"Oh but I must!" _He stated. _"Now tell me where she is, God damn!"_

"What are you talking about, F—" They started.

"Oh don't give me that bull shit!"

Wally had to think, quickly. Father didn't know he was there, so he was their only hope. And Keiko's.

_Think, Wally, think, you must! _He pounded his head.

He then heard a large pounding, and it wasn't his head. He turned around to see...

* * *

He rushed through the parks, and back to the mansion. The girl in his arms was unconscious, but not for long. He was planning since that day they found out.

_He held the boy by the back of the shirt. The boy squirming and wiggling. The man chuckled as he smirked. The boy pouted but continued to squirm._

"_You'll pay Jerard. Jerry. Your mother is dead, and now you will..."_

_ "No!" The boy screamed and kicked the man in the chin. The gun in the man's hand was shot at the ceiling on accident. He was dropped to the floor and the man held his chin in pain. _

_Sure, the kid ran, but the man grabbed his own kid from underneath the sink. He held the girl like she was a baby, no not like a baby cradled, but when you stare at them as you hold them from underneath the armpits. _

She sure is light. _The man thought. _

_ The girl stared at him. She was scared, he could feel it. He thrived on fear. He was clutching his gun tightly but he didn't shoot. He threw the girl on the floor as tears fell down her cheeks. He stared at her, and in almost an instant, he ran after the boy._

_ Later on, he'd realize he lost the boy. Damned kid. The man returned to his own "damned kid" and was planning. He'd let her go. He'd kill her some other time. It's his child, she'd have different treatment. Torture. She might as well tell someone, she's as good as dead_

_"Dad..." The man turned around to see her. "Dad... How could you do this? You and your friends? How?"_

_He spat at her words and crossed his arms. He still held the gun in his hand, and wanted to use it. _

_"How could you?"_

_ Those words were ringing in his ear. He shot a warning. The bullet landed near her feet as she jumped in fear and surprise. It was her turn to cross her arms. _

_"I thought you were better than that! I guess I was wrong! You taught me all your tricks. I _know_ you can do better than that, _**Father**. _I hate you!"_

_She stormed away. He scowled. What was the point in having kids other than a tax break?_

* * *

(asterisks)

OK, I'm afraid I gave too much information! You still have a lot of secrets and err, villains coming up! Ok, This is like the fourth or third to the last chapter, excluding the epilogue (_oops, did I just say that?)_ Well, hoped you liked the chapter!

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	23. Chapter 22: A Bit Of Myself

Operation: WITNESS  
Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared

Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 22- A Bit of Myself

Hey all. Ok, here's my 22nd chapter (finally!) and I'd like to thank you for all your reviews! It might get confusing at first, but I think you'll catch on later on, so, no need to worry. Also, the reason for not updating on Saturday or Sunday is because I have a huge sleep over weekend, and I wish to not be bothered all weekend, so I had to update now or Monday, and I think you all want it now... Watch CSI, they use a lot of big words! Hope you like it!

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than plot, and Keiko, and a few crazy lines...

(asterisks)

* * *

He watched the bunny knock out Father. He watched the Delightfuls' go in fear. He still didn't know what to do. The damned rabbit was taking all his credit! Ok, well, not credit...

But the Delightfuls' watched as Hoagie had pet the robot on the head and gave it some oil.

"Good girl... Thank you very much, Hippy-hop..."

The Delightful blonde girl's eye had caught Wally. She stared at him for a second and pointed. Her blue eyes looked suspicious.

"Hey, isn't that the stupid one?" she called out. "What is he doing there?"

"Hey! Don't call me stupid!" Wally called back.

She shrugged. "Well, it's the truth..."

"It doesn't matter! Keiko is in trouble!"

Hoagie's head instantly turned. It was expected of course. A smile slowly formed on his face as Wally scoffed.

Hoagie then said, "Lemme guess she ran off to leave here? Was she so afraid of the dangers around her? And what happened next?"

Wally stared for a sec. "What the—how'd you know?"

"Well, you all remember how she was friends with her good pal Kuki...I figure Keiko's out to save our Numbuh 3..."

Nigel questioned now, "And how do you think of all this? Do you have proof, Numbuh 2?"

Hoagie shrugged. "Not exactly proof, but I just put two to two together..."

To the KND's surprise, a Delightful spoke. "And how do you know that Numbuh 3 is in danger?"

Hoagie smiled. "A very good question indeed. I found out...with a little pal called a note..."

"A note?" the Delightfuls' questioned.

"What note Numbuh—" Nigel stopped. He had realized. "_That_ note?! I thought you got rid of it! It was driving you nuts!"

Wally suddenly realized what they had been talking about. It was the note that they found when they found Abby shot. (A/N: To those who still don't know it's the one in Chapter 8.) Hoagie was still smiling. He stuck his hand into his pocket and grabbed it.

"Well, when I had some time on my hands, I went and checked for it..." He stated. "It was only recently I figured it out... C'mere, everybody..."

He held out the note and took out a pencil to underline what he found.

_My sweet dear,  
  
**K**eep on guessing, you're not too far. **U**ntil all is killed, I will reveal myself from afar. **K**illing spree I did, killing spree she shall.** I** know where you are, just try to hide well.  
  
**S**omeone is looking upon you. **A**nd they would soon attack. **N**ever would I stop, never 'till I get what I seek then catch. **B**ut I know you would run; I know you would hide. **A**nd all your little friends will try to save but ends to die. **N**ow remember, catch me if you can, but I'll get you first, my sweet child above, just run, run, run but end up to die._

"The letters on the first word of each sentence spells out two words: Kuki Sanban."

There was a silence among them. Wally stared at the note as the rest stared at his shocked expression.

"Kuki..." he whispered. "She's in danger! Both of them! Keiko and Kuki!"

"Hey! Hold on! She's only going to help her, Numbuh 4! She's looking for her!" Hoagie yelled.

Wally was growing impatient. "No! She got captured by some guy! We were arguing and he pointed a gun at her head and made me go! I _had_ to come here for help! I followed her out, because I wasn't going to let her go!"

The rest became quiet. All eyes were on Wally now. But—

"_WHAT IS GOING ON?!"_ cried the Delightful Children.

Nigel sighed and explained to them. It was a bit confusing still to them, but they kept quiet. Wally crossed his arms at the time being wasted.

"Let's fucking go, Nigel! We need to save her-them, whatever!" Wally said, jogging out.

"Team, and, err, Delightful Children...BATTLE STATIONS!"

* * *

She couldn't see, with the blind fold and all. Although, she could make out the scent of...lavender in the room. It was a nice scent, but it wasn't right. It reminded her of the times when she and her dad would play in the living room tea party because she pleaded for mercy. What a kind father he was then.

The sound of a door slamming interrupted her thoughts. The lavender smell drifted away and now cigarette smoke butted in. Damn cigarettes. She always hated smoking (GOOD JOB!) and she hated it more than ever right that second.

"I'm gonna keep that blindfold on you for the time being, sweet..."

That voice made her bones chill and all the hairs on the back of her neck sprouted up. It hadn't done that since he first hit her. The voice of...

"Why are you doing this? What do you want with me...?" She pleaded.

She didn't hear a response but she could feel someone's presence. Strangely, fingers were felt by her ears and removed the blindfold. Her eyes got adjusted and immediately saw Wally's smiling face. She grinned like it was the happiest thing in her life to see. And it was. She quickly pecked him on the lips as he blushed. Keiko could've sworn she heard giggling.

"Oh, Wally! I'm so glad you found me! I'm _so_ sorry about earlier! Please help me out!"

Wally pressed a finger to her lips to cut her out. He slowly made a _"shh"_ noise as he reached for the rope on her wrists and then to her ankles. Almost instantly after he undid the last knot on the ankles, the doorknob started to turn. He ran for the desk right by the chair she sat in. She didn't see but there were two other kids underneath the desk also.

The Delightfuls were at the tree house with the supplies and emergency back up.

The door started to open and Keiko was frozen on the spot. She didn't know where to go, and there was no time to tie her back up again. She stood behind the chair and got ready to strike.

"Hey! How'd you get out?!" The man yelled.

She instantly remembered him. Memories of him budged through her head as she stared. It was time to face the truth. She finally knew about it, and it was her time to talk.

"How could you do this, dad?"

The three boys underneath the desk let their mouths hang in shock. They could hear everything.

* * *

(asterisks)

Ok, not really a cliff-hanger, but it's there I guess... Ok, this is probably one of the shortest chapters... But who cares?! Ok then, I hoped you liked it! Oh, and a second disclaimer: I do not own the idea of the note. I borrowed it from an HA! Fic by Dale Fjord, so don't think I thought of that brilliant idea. It really is great though. Review, please.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	24. Chapter 23: Death After Decision

Operation: WITNESS

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 23- A Death After Decision

Hi, and thanks for the reviews... My life is hitting its depressing point. At least, so far in my life, I guess. Well, I'm not taking in as much as I used to. How quickly can someone change in a year? From being as bright as yellow to dark as black, it's kinda strange if you think about it. But no matter, all that does matter is that I am inspired with so many ideas, that I have _another_ great ending for this fic! I'll stick with my third idea. I also have many, many, other inspired ideas for future fics, so watch out!

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: Never in my life have I, or will, owned KND.

(asterisks)

* * *

A love is everlasting, a hate is for time, and a death is for a minute. Love, hate, and death all equal the same thing: life. Without love, without hate, and without death, there would be no life. And the human race would not suffice of course. And where, exactly, am I heading with this? The fact that love, hate, and death all _can_ combine, and form, form into murder.

This is how it happened.

_"Mommy, I don't wanna go!"_

_"But, Kuki, dear, please, you must...!"_

_ Kuki pouted at this. She crossed her arms and her back now faced her mother. She sniffed. Why did things have to be this way? She now turned to her mother, who was looking down at the sleeping Mushi. _

_"Momma, but...why? Why did this happen?"_

_ A sigh escaped the mother's lips and sat on the cheap motel bed. A motel was a great place to keep WPP members while the officials get the house ready for move in. _

_ "Kuki... This world, it's not as easy as it looks. If I hadn't been an accountant before, we would've been in poverty. There are such things as deaths and murder. Kuki, you must understand, it's an everyday thing, and everyone get killed...everyone is in danger no matter what."_

_"That's not true, Momma! I was safe! I had a great life until-until..." _

_"I know...but...this is the only real way we could be safe..."_

_ "I have a deep feeling, Mom... This is not going to save us... There will be traitors; there will be ones undercover... You told me that, Mom. You told me such things."_

_ Kuki ran into the bathroom, tears in eyes, and slammed the door, abruptly waking up Mushi, who looked terrified. Mushi started to cry into her new blue sweater. The mother sat down cradling Mushi._

_"Shh, it's going to be alright... Kuki is just confused..."_

* * *

_ The man sat by the bars, which had men on both sides of the cell. The man groaned in agony of the place. It was expected. The brat was going to rat...or that bitch. _

_ Surely, his favorite didn't do this because she was too oblivious. He taught her his tricks. She had a temper, sure, but she had a glint in her eye that said evil. He knew it. She knew it. He'd know it._

_He was going to visit his old friend Faber, a father of five. Apparently, he was bent on destroying kids also. Just, not as _lethal_ as he was. _

_The man now knew for sure that if had his daughter, she could join him, and destroy the other **adults** as well. She had potential. The love of his life would be most pleased. But if she wished to stay with her friends...well, there was no reason in _keeping_ her, right? _

_"I know where you are, darling, and I'm surprised that you haven't figured me out yet..." He whispered into the picture._

* * *

"I said, _'How could you do this?'_"

"Shut up, you have known this all along, I don't need explaining!"

"But the Japanese mafia isn't the way! I do well know about Yakuza and I don't intend for you to get into the wrong hands...if you already aren't... I hate this new you!"

He stopped. Was that a hint that she wasn't going to join him? Well, he had a lot of expectations from her; she better not back down now! But for some reason, he could feel another presence.

"Where are your friends?!"

"What do you mean?" She spat back. "I fucking came here alone; you were the one who took me! They're dead! That _Faber_ killed them!" She knew well that some how they beat Father.

"Oh cut the crap, kid!" He said, glaring. "I know that one boy was there with you! He probably went back to your _friends!_ I know you've been with him! I know about your late night _kiss_, how you got together, and your_ love for him..._ I've known ever since we've lived here long ago..."

She winced at his words. They were true...but he knew? Has he been _spying_ on her?

Two of the boys raised an eyebrow at the man's words. They both looked at Wally who was a bit paler than before. It was hard not making a noise. Fortunately, Wally was too deep in thought to have to make a noise!

"They're not here!"

"And how exactly did you get out of the ropes?"

She slightly smiled, and silently thanked Wally for leaving to hide so quickly, leaving a knife on the ground (the knife was for precautions). She picked it up, which were by her feet. Her palm was sweaty as she grabbed the red handle of it.

"This; this is how I got out. I really had it, in a place you weren't looking..." She slowly said, thinking of something on the top of her head, hoping he won't have a come-back.

Her father scowled and crossed his arms. Well, it was now or never, said his mind.

"You're really my daughter right?" He began. "Well, I remember when you had such love for me... Surely you do still. You remember our talk in the house, right? The one of my secret closet underneath the truck, remember? Well, I know that you knew of your destiny...You can't hide it, child... You'll _have_ to join me; it's in your blood. I could tell that you knew that all along. You told me yourself that you couldn't deny it! I know! You already do know most of the tricks!

"Just don't expect me to be the greatest father ever..."

Her voice cracked as she let out the reply. "That conversation was not one I cannot forget, _father_, just don't expect me to join you! You bastard! A son of a bitch you are, dad! I don't care if you are my father, I have none, and you can't change that!"

He chuckled evilly as he took a step forward. "Well...if I can't change that...well, I'll just have to change **you!**"

He charged at her, and was now at her throat. He was simply too fast for the girl. Even if he did teach her most of his tricks. He held a gun to her throat which was pressed deeply into her skin. She was trembling, and he could feel it. He loved the feeling.

"Now," he whispered, "Now is the time... If you won't join me... You'll join no one! Die!"

The trigger was closely pulled as the three boys shot a mustard gun at him, which hit his eyes...making him temporarily blind. He held the gun out, not sure where to point.

"I knew it, dumb girl! I knew you had others with you!" The man yelled.

"Oh shut up!" said Nigel. "We heard everything!"

Wally tackled the man and sat on him. Keiko smiled widely at him. Her knight in shining armor...just like old times. The happy moment quickly ended when the man under Wally started moving up and started raging. He started to strangle Wally who tried kicking him. Keiko also tried to charge and punch him. He was simply too strong.

"Guys!" Hoagie yelled.

Hoagie knew he couldn't do anything...at least, physically. They still had hope. He took out a badge thing that opened up. He opened it and punched in a code with the numbers.

A gas started to fill the room. The father fainted now, as the others stared. It was strange. The yellow gas went to fresh air now. It exited the room as he still lay unconscious on the cold floor.

"What was that?" Keiko asked.

Hoagie grinned. "Groaning gas. Only _Groan-ups_ could take affect to the gas. Unfortunately, that was my last bottle here."

Wally rolled his eyes as Keiko giggled at the joke. Nigel patted him on the back. "Good job, Numbuh 2... That was quite a different attack, hm?"

"Yes, it was... and I enjoyed quite much of it. Rather entertaining, kids, and good job... Although, I can't say that you'll beat much of me."

The others turned to the voice, which was coming from the hallway through the door. The dusty air cleared a bit.

A woman was now standing there, with an evil smile plastered on her face. A smooth, slender hand was on rested on the hip. A red Chinese style dress fitted her curvy body along with purple pants. Her purple hair was kept neat and high. Keiko could clearly make out the eye tattooed onto her right arm.

Keiko let out a small gasp.

"_You were part of this, Alana?_"

* * *

(asterisks)

Ok, if you don't know who Alana is, go to the first chapter: Who Am I? She was Keiko's only friend. The ending is clear, and I hope you'll figure out a couple of the secrets. The beginning of the chapter must've seemed a bit confusing, huh? Also, with the "groaning joke", I got the _idea_ from a picture.

H t t p : w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 1 0 0 4 0 1 7 4 /

Please review...

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	25. Chapter 24: Keiko or Kuki?

Operation: WITNESS

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 24- Keiko or Kuki?

Hello all. Ok, I know it's a bit early to update, but I can't help it! Thanks for all the reviews, my fans! WOO, WOO! I love you all. Hey...you know what else? I BEAT _"Abandoned"_! You know how much that MEANS to me?! Ok...but only because I have more chapters...if this ended at Chap. 17, which was the ending chapter for _"Abandoned"_, it wouldn't come nearly as close as those reviews! Ok... Since I have defeated one of the best stories here, (well, not exactly) I have decided to do a little dedication... to... yes, that's right, Demon Angels! Yeah, and truthfully, I don't think she reads this...so yeah... Kayla, this is for you!

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: Haven't, not ever, isn't own, owned KND, so please, get off my case.

(asterisks)

* * *

The woman before them stared at the girl. She smirked, a first time Keiko has seen this from the woman (with an exception when she was drunk and beat up guys), and it spooked Keiko.

"Why are you here?" she started. "What's going on? Were you working with him? Tell me, please! I thought you were my friend!"

Alana giggled viciously. The woman aimed a gun at the girl. She threatened not to make a move, or else she'd shoot Keiko.

"You are so pathetic," she said.

"Who is this woman?" Hoagie asked, half wanting to know how Keiko knows her, half wanting to know who she is before beating the crap out of her (A/N: Uh, yeah, didn't make sense, but just roll with it).

"She's a conniving bitch," Keiko stated. "She was my friend at my old place, my only friend. But that's just it..._was._"

"Oh, you just shower me with compliments, huh?" Alana said, smirking.

"Oh, shut up!" Keiko yelled.

"Ah, and who's the bitch now, young'un?" she asked. "Now, I'm guess you'd all want answers, hm? Well... It's like this....

"From the beginning, your father, _Keiko_, has been cheating on your mother. Yes, with me. I met him through the mafia. Yep, ever since then. He's been telling me how much he's hated his family...but not you. You were an exception. The thought of him loving someone more than me made my blood boil in anger. Of course, I just suggested, _'Why not just show them what you really do...and finish 'em off!'_ And he took my advice. But he didn't kill you. Well, your mother, as suspected, sang like a canary to the authorities.

"And that's when things really got happening.

"He let you all go, just this once. And you moved on to a _new 'safe' life_. Since we have our sources in the government, we eventually knew who you became. Well, I knew that only you knew his moves. He taught you everything he knew. That was the only reason why we didn't get to you sooner. You had no plan, but we still knew that you could defeat us in a heartbeat.

"But... I got your father out of jail, for reasons you don't need to know...

"We followed you soon. Remember that car crash that killed your family? Remember how I was there? No one said I planned that out. No one said how I was the one to make the car crash. No one said how I made the car fall off the bridge. The media thought we were all dead. But we weren't. At least..._some_ of us weren't...

"_Hell,_ I swam away, leaving my full-proof plan to work. But not before I brought a souvenir. I went back to your father. He had just found out and had raged. He hadn't intended on me killing anybody but you. But I persuaded him...to love me only. He had no more feelings for his family what-so-ever...

"And that was my key to success. It took a while to find out your premises, yes, but we got there... I concocted a plan to get you and your silly friends... It was when your father mentioned that he had a friend here who hated kids...so, we figured, why do we have to do the dirty work when he can? I had my doubts however, for his own kids could and would easily betray their father and go and spill.

"Just as I thought, the plan backfired, so I had a backup plan. I was saving this for another time...but I figure now is the right time...

"Say hello to an old_ sister_."

From the hallway, she grabbed something. In one motion, Alana dropped the gun and quickly grabbed a knife from a hidden belt, and held it against what she got.

Keiko saw immediately what she grabbed. Her heart was pounding really hard. Sweat was dripping, and her legs got clammy. Alana held the very sharp knife to the neck. Keiko stepped forward.

The person in her arms tried to yell. "K—!" Keiko wanted to reach her.

"Shut up!" Alana yelled.

Keiko growled, like a dog. "Let her go! Kirikou didn't do anything to you!"

Alana scowled, "Oh but she did..." She pressed the knife into Kirikou's neck, letting drips of blood trickle down to her black sweater.

_"STOP IT!"_ Keiko was getting angry.

The other boys were still very confused. Who was that girl in Alana's hands?

"Who's that, Keiko?" Wally asked.

"What's going on?" questioned Nigel.

"Keiko, are you ok?" asked Hoagie after noticing that tears were forming in her eyes.

Keiko shook it off, she had to do this. She began, "That's my sister she's torturing..."

"Oh," Alana said, faking sadness. "Does wittle Keiko not want her sistuh hurt? Well, I wouldn't go as far as _torturing_ her...'cause I already did that at the beginning."

Keiko growled again. She wished her or the guys could move. But knowing that her sister was in Alana's clutches, she couldn't do anything without letting her get hurt.

"Just attack, sister!" yelled Kirikou. Her eyes pleaded. She was staring straight at her sister, knowing that if she didn't do anything soon, all of them would die.

The boys were still as clueless as ever, and probably Keiko too. Only Kirikou knew what was going on between everything, even more than Alana. That was why Alana wanted her so much other than bribing Keiko. A bit of a bitch she was huh?

The six-year-old girl whimpered. She could feel Alana's nails dig into the back of her skin as she held her black sweater very tightly. Keiko couldn't move. Kirikou wasn't to be bargained for.

_Alana pulled Kirikou out of the water. They were both dripping in dirty water from the river. The younger coughed as Alana wringed her hair free of water. _

_"Thanks for saving me," she coughed. "Where's mom, Alan—?"_

_"Will you shut up!" she more ordered than questioned. _

_ She grabbed the girl from the back of her sweater and pulled her to a parked car nearby. She threw in Kirikou first and jumped in before slamming the door shut._

_"Hit it, Daniels," Alana barked. "God, I'm in need of a fucking shower!"_

_ "Alana, what are you doing?!" the young girl questioned (not before belting her seatbelt). "We have to get to the police! We have to save my mom! Where are we going?! Are you CRAZY?!"_

_"Shut up, little fucker..." she scowled._

_"But—!"_

_"Daniels, how long 'til we reach city limits?" _

_ The one referred by his surname, Daniels, replied, "Well, in a bout ten minutes, we'll be cruising on our way to Las Vegas, where the boss will be meeting us. He wants to talk to the kid...alone."_

_ Alana growled, trying to hide her anger (unsuccessfully, may I add). She pushed the girl's head to the window, making it bruise. _

_"Ow, what was that for?" she said painfully._

_"For being a brat!" she answered. "If only I could get you out of my sight, that'd be wonderful..."_

_"Hmph," added Kirikou._

_She tried to get out by unlocking the door and running. But there were two problems with that. **1)** Was that it wouldn't unlock, no matter what she did. And **2)** was that even if she got it open, they were going at about ninety miles-per-hour, resulting in serious damage if she jumped off. Alana cackled at her attempts to escape._

_ She heard the woman say, "These doors are locked unless the driver sees otherwise! You, my girl, are going to be great entertainment for me, that's for sure."_

_ Kirikou panicked. Something was wrong with this woman! She tried her best to attack the woman and the driver. Neither worked to the disappointment of Kirikou. None of her attempts did._

_ It had been almost a couple of hours (or that's what she thought) when they finally arrived to the Las Vegas strip. All the bright lights would've amazed her, but under the circumstances, it didn't. They parked, and Alana turned to the young girl. _

_ "Now, this isn't going to hurt one bit..." she whispered. Almost immediately, she sprayed something in her face, which made the girl faint._

_ Her eyes blinked open. She seemed to be in a room with an odd tiger print on the walls. She looked around and noticed another man sat there. He was pudgy and Asian looking. _

_"Are you the Godfather, Japanese version?" she suddenly blurted, not meaning to._

_He chuckled, and clutched his stomach. His voice was hard and cracked, but all otherwise, very frightening._

_"Please, child, sit..." he began, while she obeyed, still scared. "A little confused, hm?"_

_ She nodded, patiently for what he was going to tell her. She knew who he was, and why she was here. She just didn't know what he was going to tell her. She couldn't help but notice they were alone in the room, which didn't give her a chance to get help if needed. But it also meant that she wouldn't be surrounded if they were all on his side, leaving her to escape easier. _

_"Now, now, child, I know who you are...and you have reason to be afraid. But I am here to help..."_

_"Psh, my ass you are!" she yelled at him, forgetting that she was terrified. Lies didn't count for fear, she knew. _

_He winced. "You are a bit young to use such words, no?" She replied with a scoff._

_"Ah, well, all the more. You are endearing to us...erm, social group and—"_

_ She called out again, "I know who you are! What this organization is, and who's mostly working in it! Don't play dumb with me just because I'm younger than them all! I know a lot of things most don't, even you!"_

_"And that is why I am here to talk to you, dear **Mushi**..." _

_ She blinked. Her eyes shined, for a second, but then glared into his own eyes. "Shut up...I'm not Mushi anymore. She's dead, just like Kuki. We both were dead, and brought into the lives of Kirikou and Keiko."_

_"Dear, I too know what it's like to change i—"_

_ "Shut up! You're just evil! You don't know the meaning of peace, or love!"_

_"True, true, but we don't want any accusations..."_

Accusations_? What are you, nuts!?" Every trace of fear had exited her body. "I've been dying, all because of _you_ and _him_, and you say no accusations? How dare you? You are a bastard, for all I care!"_

_ "Young girl... that is enough!" He held a gun, which was now clearly visible. She stopped when she noticed it. Of course...they all had guns. It proved her point, but she wasn't going to say that out loud, or any other blame. _

_ "Child...it's been rough for you, I know. And I won't say that I don't think it's terrible (I won't tell you anything other than that regarding the WPP), but it's good that you're here. Your sister is really on the verge of leaving. I know this for a fact. It is important that you find her before your...father and his girlfriend, Alana (I believe you're acquaintances) do. _

_ "Now, I know this doesn't concern you much, but if they do, they'll over throw this whole organization... Now, if your father comes to power, he'd cause chaos. He has the power (with the control of Alana) to do so, and will just keep killing. Especially children. We have no concern for kids, therefore, making us the better side... I know I can count on you to keep them away from her._

_ "She is their key to success. Kirikou, you are on a mission to get her, and capture them. Use anything, by any means necessary..."_

_ She stared at him for a second. Her? Why her? What's up with this guy? She'd be in danger! She's only six! There's no way in hell will she be able to capture fully-armed adults, who thrive on fear and death! Now she knew for sure this guy was crazy...but he had a point. Something in her mind said that if she did this, the whole organization will crumble and no longer be very functional, if you know what I mean._

_"Mr. sir, I'll do it." _

_"Good, good...I knew you will..." And he smiled a little too evilly, which freaked her out._

"Kirikou!"

The voice snapped her out of her memories. She had to do this. A feeling in her gut said so.

In an instant, Kirikou flipped her right leg up to bury Alana's face in her shoe. This let her jump down to hug Keiko for a brief second. A gun was shot, which was shot at about an inch away from Keiko. This angered her.

Alana was pissing her off.

Keiko's voice raged, "You've hurt my friends, manipulated my once-good father, tortured my sister, and messed with my head. And what do I have to say about that? That you're a complete psycho."

"You're forgetting that I am the one with the guns, _Keiko."_ She said it with such hate.

"You're forgetting that I am the one without the bloody nose, and blurry vision! Time to kick your as—"

"No, Keiko, it's my duty..." Kirikou stopped her.

"What are you talking about?! I have to finish her! I got a fucking knife right here!"

"Stop it!" Kirikou started crying. "I'll do it. I can't tell you."

"What?"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN KNIFE!"

All eyes grew wide. "Fine, fine..."

Alana, fell to the floor, as a sign of giving up. She scowled before letting anything happen.

"Hey! Cut it!"

Everyone turned to Alana.

"_Thanks for your attention..._" said Alana dripping with sarcasm. "Kid, girl! Your father said that if he wasn't around and I was to tell you everything. He said one thing: he loves you. God, it makes me sick to say that. Also, that you'll always be the Kuki that he remembers. You know, he'd be like 'Kuki this, and Kuki that', and it'd make me sick. You're one tough chick, Kuks. And I'll be sure to bring you down to hell with me...right now..."

She grabbed the knife and brought it to Kuki's stomach. Gagging blood, she blacked out. The last thing she heard was...

"Does that mean...Keiko is...Numbuh 3?"

* * *

(asterisks)

I DUN LIKE THIS CHAPTER! GAH! Ok, ok, I know I'm overreacting, the only thing I like, however, is the last part...I just love my cliffhangers, and know why? It makes you all squirm! Ok, next chapter is last, and then following it is the epilogue. For those who thought this was the last chapter, well, it's not. Sorry to say. But anyway, next chapter: full of surprises, and endings.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	26. Chapter 25: It's No Longer My Life

Operation: WITNESS

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Chapter 25- It's No Longer My Life

Hello, finally, my last chapter, save epilogue, of Operation: WITNESS. It has been a long journey that is finally coming to an end. Can you believe it? A year? Next time, when I make a story, I'm going to update it more often to fit it all in less than a year. Also, I'll continue to call Kuki "Keiko" 'til necessary. Enough, I shall end it now. Here is chapter 25, _"It's No Longer My Life"_.

_WARNING! BAD CHAPTER AHEAD! WARNING! IT'LL KILL YOUR EYES! I ADVICE YOU TO TURN BACK AND MAKE THE ENDING A MYSTERY!_

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: The real show wouldn't suck this bad.

(asterisks)

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by flashing lights and talking officials. But after that brief second, she found Wally sitting there by her side. His head was buried in his hands, and it seemed like he was crying.

"W-what happened?" she said in a hoarse whisper. It pained her to talk. She didn't know why. She didn't know why about anything right then.

His head looked up abruptly and stared. He quickly wiped his eyes, trying not to show that he was crying himself, like he was manly..._just like old times._ A hand was placed on her left, as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Kuki..."

She stared for a second. And sighed. It didn't answer her question, but she was satisfied for the moment. A faded memory ran through her mind.

_"Keiko, I'll always be watching..." Alana whispered._

Indeed she did. Oh no. Alana. The thought of her pushing that knife through her lower belly made her wince. But... what happened after that?

"Wally, I—"

"You need to know what happened..." he said quietly. "What happened after she stabbed you..."

She nodded silently. He took a deep and quiet breath before beginning.

_No one answered Wally's question. But it shook off, as soon as he saw Keiko._

_Keiko lay on the floor, unmoving. Alana smiled as she held up the knife above the fragile body. An evil smile formed before bringing it down._

_"No!" cried someone. Wally didn't know, because he was caught up in holding Alana's hand from stabbing Keiko once more._

_"Retched boy, you realize she has been lying to you this whole time?" she exclaimed, still trying to attack her._

_He growled. "Yes, I do. But that doesn't mean that she can get hurt any more that she is already...!"_

_ Finally, the knife flew out of her hand and by Kirikou's feet. The young girl picked it up and waved it in their faces. She smiled bigly and kept holding it. Alana scowled, trying to charge at the boy. _

_Nigel, automatically, flung himself over the grown woman, and pulled her hair. She yelped as he bit her neck ferociously _(**A/N: Hey, what else would a child do when in danger? Bite! I know I would've done that!**). _She then threw him across the floor, knocking him unconscious. Hoagie was frozen solid, thinking of something to do while Wally was fighting her. Mushi stood there, stunned, hidden in the shadows, no one really noticing her for the time._

_ Punch, kick, dodge, charge, it was like a pattern to them. They both were driven to the end. There were seeds in Hoagie's mind, planting new ideas, and new schemes to attack the woman before him. Although, it didn't help much._

_ He realized something all along. He took out a watch, which had a small screen and communicator. A miniaturized computer popped out. _

_"Connecting Sector Y..." he said into the communicator. "Sector Y, this is Numbuh 2 of Sector V here..."_

_"Numbuh 86 here, Sector Y," called in her voice. "And....what in God's name is it, Numbuh 2?!"_

_He sighed. "I have urgent news." _

_ Kirikou ran over to Nigel, still unconscious. She searched his pockets and (strangely) his shoes and around him to see if he had anything that would help. Apparently, he dropped his mustard gun somewhere else, and she couldn't find it. There was also some gum, but she didn't think that'd help. There was nothing._

_Wally was pinned to the floor. Alana was going to kill him for sure. No doubt about it! _

_"Well, little, **Numbuh 4**," she said, rather loudly. "You've tried to kill me, prevent me from doing my tasks, and **messed up my hair!** I..."_

_It was then that Kirikou realized something. _Hair! I know just what to do! _She thought. Immediately, she started chewing the large piece of gum that Nigel had. Before Alana was about to shoot him down, Kirikou spit out the gum at her hair._

_"Oh no! My hair, it's ruined!" she cried as she stepped up. "What have you done? Oh, you're going to pay! You're going to—huh?"_

_ A whirring sound was getting louder. It soon was so loud; you could tell it was right outside of the walls. The right wall, which was where the whirring came from, burst into different pieces, flying all over the place._

_"Everyone, come out!" came a voice._

_The dust cleared, which let people see that there was a girl screaming into a megaphone. _

_"Numbuh 5!" Hoagie cried. "You're healed!"_

_"Of course I am, Hoagie!" she called out, she then said into the megaphone again. "We have the place surrounded. With police _and_ KND!"_

_Alana backed away, trying to run. She ran into the Delightful Children when she tried to go to the hall. _(**A/N: Did you think I'd forget about them?**)

"_Hello, Miss Johnson," _(**A/N: I have a teacher named Ms. Johnson!**) _they said. "Trying to run away now? Tsk, tsk, you should have known we would take revenge. Trying to make Father turn against us, and now, he's dead!"_

_Armed men came into the scene and grabbed her. The medics took Nigel, Keiko, and her father, as investigators talked with the rest. It was all one big commotion._

_ But Wally couldn't help but remember...Keiko...is Kuki. He walked up to Kirikou, who just finished talking to a strange man. She looked at him, kind of worried. But remembered about the talk she had with him._

_"Hello, Wally..." she whispered._

_He nodded back. "I, uh, have a question... Is...Keiko really Kuki? Meaning...you are...Mushi?"_

_ She sighed and looked down. A small nod was seen, as he stared at the ground. They both sat on one of the police car's hood. Almost simultaneously, they sighed._

_"Wally...there is something you realize, right?" she said. _

_ He shook his head. She took a deep breath, but couldn't continue, for a man walked up to them. Wally recognized him as the police officer, known as Officer Leonard AKA Lenny. He quickly grabbed Kirikou's hand. She waved goodbye to Wally very quickly. _

_"She didn't even finish what she was about to say..." he sighed._

_"Wally, are you alright?" He turned around to see Fanny, Numbuh 86. It kinda surprised him to see her. _

_"Uh, I'm fine, Numbuh 86..." he whispered, looking down._

_She looked at him, concerned. "Please, call me Fanny."_

_ He giggled softly at this. And smiled rather bigly. Fanny. What a kick! He loved that name. Well, he loved how he made fun of it. She saw this and put her hands on her hips. _

_ "I shoulda known," she said with disgust. "All of you boys are the same! Hmph, all I was trying to do was make conversation! Even comfort!" _

_ He watched her walk away, hands in fists, stomping. She was muttering something, but all he caught was "Why'd all the cute ones be so arrogant..." He shrugged it off and continued to stare at his feet._

_"Um...Numbuh 4..." Hoagie's voice said._

_ Once Wally turned to him, he saw Nigel and Abby with him. They held hands (Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 did), he noted. He would comment or make fun right about now, but his head was in a fog. He didn't care what they had to say. He wanted to speak with Ku—Keiko right then. He just had to talk to her._

_"Numbuh 4..." whispered Abby. "I know you are thinking about this. I know that you, erm, just found out about...Numbuh 3..." _

_He looked up and stared. "Did you know about this, Numbuh 5?"_

_ She slowly nodded, as she let go of Nigel's hand to rub against the back of her neck. She sighed and looked at the other two boys for support. They shrugged. _

_ "She's healing right now..." She calmly said. "A stab will go in deep...luckily, she wasn't hit in the right place and it wasn't in her long enough to actually kill the girl."_

_"And you're telling me this **why**?" he said suspiciously._

_ "Well, I just wanted to tell you..." she whispered. "The Delightfuls are now orphans, and they're free to do what ever they want."_

_He continued to look down. He knew what she was doing. She was telling him this because he couldn't talk to **her**, and well, couldn't keep his mind off her. _

_ The same man who took Mu—Kirikou away, was walking towards him. He kept a stern face as he kept walking. Wally jumped off the car, and stood up. He was shorter than the rest, and it felt good to be taller than them on the car, but he knew the man was coming for him. The man stopped once Wally reached him. The boy nodded to him and followed._

_"She's in there..." he whispered, pointing to some medics, near an ambulance._

_Wally walked up to the girl... It was going to be hard._

He hugged her. She was staring into the sky. She wanted to stay like this forever. Always in his arms.

"I—" she began but was abruptly interrupted by a kiss. They stayed like that for a while (kissing back, too), and it felt good.

"Ku—Keiko..." he whispered. She nodded, permitting him to do so. "Kuki. Numbuh 3, I have missed you so much! I can't believe you've changed so much! Not only with the whole identity thing but with...your personality in general. What happened?"

"I died, remember?" she said softly. A smile crept on his face.

"Well, at least she's gone forever, and we're together...forever..." His voice was so sincere, so promising. She sighed. Was this true?

Lenny (**A/N: Not Delightful Child Lenny...Officer.**) came up to them and whispered something really low, that Wally couldn't make out. Color drained from her face. She knew it. But...it was decision. He walked away.

"Wally...the government...they're giving me a choice..." she started. This was going to be hard. "To stay here...as Kuki with my sister, Mushi... Or...I could become someone else again. I could stay with the WPP."

He knew it was a given. It _had_ to be the first one! Right? His face faltered, as did hers. She knew it was going to be hard on him. Even if he was so confident in the first choice...she wasn't.

"I love you...but...it's not right..." she said softly. "I mean, we'd have all this knowledge of dangers, and...and...that knowledge wouldn't be safe under one roof, if you know what I mean... I—I...think...it'd be best if...if I go away. Plus, they might still be out to get me. We...can't see each other again. And...I have to go. Who knows? Maybe we'll bump into each other some day! Although...you wouldn't recognize me..."

"Wh-what?" he stuttered. Why so sudden? Why right away? Why couldn't she just be with him? This was too soon! Next thing he knew a kiss and a hug at the same time attacked him. He returned it of course, still in a cloudy head.

"Aw! Isn't that so cute!" they heard. It turned out to be Kirikou. "But...since I heard everything...I guess you just can't stay together!" Her voice was a little bit too cheerful. Keiko guessed it was the fact that she was out of Alana's hands.

They both looked at each other, this time, it was with scared expressions. She didn't realize it was this hard. She started to cry as her sister came up to her to pat her on the back. They didn't realize Lenny had been watching.

"We have to go then," he said firmly. "It's all for the best. We have to leave immediately. Good bye, Mister Beatles, the government will want to have a word with you sometime soon, I suppose."

Lenny came up to Keiko and lifted her up from her resting area. She was still healing a bit. He carried her into a black car, Kirikou marching right behind him and got in after Keiko. He went to the driver's seat and revved up the engine.

Wait a minute! They're leaving now! Wally's mind raced.

Time was moving so slow. The other team members watched and ran over to him. They knew what was happening. He couldn't hear their shouts, his mind was in a fog. Wally could see her pale face pressed against the back window, with her hands reaching out to him. Palms were flat against the glass. He started to run after them. He saw her tears as the speed picked up. The car kept going, as he kept running. It was impossible. He couldn't catch up.

_"No! Don't go!" _Wally cried. He screamed as loud as he can. At last, he stopped and let his knees fall to the ground. Head in his sweaty palms, he started to cry.

"No... I will find you one day!"

The last thing he heard was the feet hitting the ground next to him.

* * *

(asterisks)

What the fuck?! I HATE THAT ENDING! When I first thought of it in my head, it was planned so perfectly! It seemed so _good_ when it came to my mind! You know what, sometime in the future, I will revise this whole chapter. So, don't worry, this horror to the eyes will be fixed...one day. Well anyways, I hope you review. And that's the end. Next: Epilogue! That's probably the best of all of these chapters.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


	27. Epilogue: A Life Wanted

Operation: WITNESS

Wandering  
Innocent pre-  
Teens  
Never  
Even  
Shared  
Seeking friendship

By Ahhelga

Epilogue: A Life Wanted

Wow, after all our hardships, after all my crappy chapters, and after all my complaints in my Author's Notes, it has come. The end to the story. And as I sit here, with hard boiled eggs and rice (not to mention Pocky), I type this. I type the last part to WITNESS. I'd like to say thanks, and this is probably the beginning...the beginning to all my stories (look at profile). Hopefully, they will be as successful as this was. Ok, when I change the last chapter, I'm going to change the grammar, the wordings, not how it ended, as some people thought. Also, in the last chapter, there was a part with Numbuh 86 being in "Sector Y", and that was all totally made up. I figured, if 1-5 are in Sector V, and they're one of the top, then Z or Y or W must be pretty good. So yeah... Thank you all and I bring you, my epilogue, A Life Wanted.

Rated for violence, cussing, and kissing scenes...

Disclaimer: I disclaim this fic.

(asterisks)

* * *

_ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!_

Wallabee Beatles hopped into the space pod. Well, it was technically a space pod, he guessed. The pressed in the access code, having picked it up last year, and pressed the large green button in front of him, there on, he was off! The pod went faster, with each passing moment. His heart pounded, and his mind raced.

"Beatles! I'll get you!" shouted a shrilling voice. "One way or another, I will! No teenager will get out of _my _clutches!"

Wally chuckled menacingly.

_Some kid._

And he himself was some kid back then. Now, today, he was the teenage juvenile delinquent. Of course, being a teenager meant decommissioning, and decommissioning was not part of his side of the story.

However, with each passing moment, and the faster he got, he was being gained by Numbuh 85. The spitting image of his sister, and out-ranking at age nine, he was even tougher. Although, instead of a hate for boys, it was replaced with a strong hate for girls, which he thought everyone was when it came to standards.

He smirked, thinking of all the memories he had. When the Delightfuls moved in with a family, when the others had been decommissioned (and how Abby put up a strong fight), he remembered the bad guys they beat, and Kuki. But, Wally didn't waste any more time thinking of Numbuh 85 or his childhood.

He sped towards the surface of earth, picking up speed.

_103, 109, 115..._

He just kept getting faster and faster. Finally, he reached the ozone layer, the inside of the earthly _"greenhouse"_ which was surrounded by gas and smoke. And when he did reach the system, his speed tripled. No one in the right mind would even dare to go this fast, yet he kept pushing the limit by not slowing down. Eventually, all the operatives chasing him faded away scared of crashing. They were thinking all the same thing: _he wasn't in the right mind._

Wally smirked as the ground got closer. Two miles, two and a half... It was getting so close to death. He immediately grabbed his backpack and opened the door to the pod. Jumping out, he pulled on the string of his backpack, which led to a large parachute. He noted that the pod exploded along with the town park.

_Ha, ha, that'll teach 'em._ He thought instantly. _They deserve it, after what they had done to me._

His feet finally touched the ground as he pulled off the backpack and started running. There were no tracking devices on him now that was for sure. Of course, before this, it was planned.

Some how he was going to escape the Kids Next Door, and run to his parents, who would be already packed and ready to go with a cab. He convinced them that moving back to Australia was the best thing for a teenage Australian. They agreed, of course, being oblivious for his true reasons.

And as expected, there they were, sitting in the car, calling to him to hurry up. He had no intention of slowing down.

There was no way in Hell that he would forget about the KND...and Kuki.

This led to him being one of the most mysterious operatives ever existed.

* * *

He stared into the picture.

She was so beautiful. Green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a smile that said "Don't be sad", she was perfect.

She was the only person whom he ever loved...ever since _her_.

He never loved her mother that was for sure. Her being a stripper, when he was in need. It was a one-night stand, and she was a mistake. No. His Calli was not a mistake, she was a gift. He swore, this was the best thing in his life.

Calli Beatles was her name. And she was nine years old. Certainly too young to be his lover, and certainly _wrong_ to be his lover, but being a lover wasn't the reason he did love her. She was his daughter, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

However, it brought back the subject on her _mother_. She had black hair that was in loose curls all the time, and she wore skimpy clothing. After telling him that she had been pregnant, he was a little too overjoyed while she was miserable. She tried convincing him abortion, but he wouldn't say otherwise. Her name was Tara Howard.

It's strange. Usually, it's the other way around.

But once this daughter came into his life, he couldn't let her go. And Tara tried committing parricide to their young child, but Wally saved her. He pressed charges, and she was sent to jail. And that was the end of his hardships.

He sighed as he rubbed his temples and thought for a second. He managed to keep all of his memories, but it didn't bring him comfort like he'd thought.

There was a soft beep from the phone next to him. Out came a smooth voice.

"Mr. Beatles, there is a Ms. Lune here to see you..." said the woman voice.

"Bring her in," he casually said into the speaker.

Not a minute longer came in a woman with an Asian look. Her raven hair was tied up in a bun and had slight make-up on. Looking very professional, in her white dress shirt underneath a red vest and a red skirt that went down to her knees which trailed onto her brown boots, she smiled. Her smile, however, was nervous as if she were expecting to bring up something horrible.

She held out a hand as he did so and shook each others.

"Hello, Mr. Beatles..." she said calmly, which didn't really match her expression.

"Please, it's Wally," he said, returning the smile. "Ms..."

"_Mrs._ Kairi Lune, Filter magazine," she said, emphasizing on the Mrs. "And it's Kairi."

They nodded and sat down. She sat in the plush chair across from him, divided by a detailed desk.

"So, Kairi, I guess we should get going with the interview, hm?" he chuckled.

"Yes, I suppose so..." she muttered, looking down, hiding her face from his view. It made him a bit uncomfortable, but shook the feeling off as she grabbed her notepad from her book bag. She looked up to him, smiling.

"So, where do we start?" she said grinning. "Has your life changed since becoming a major song writer?"

"Has it!" he exclaimed. "It has sky-rocketed my life. After I signed _Flames of Fury_, it has made me so much happier to think that people actually listen to the songs..."

"Well, that brings a thought to mind, Wally," she said. "Do you have any family that is close? If so, has it affected them?"

"Well, my parents died just before I had my daughter. And, as I said, I love her to death..."

"Any wife?"

"No. I had to raise ol' Calli myself. I didn't care much for her mother, Tara Howard..."

"Calli? That is her name? Where did you get it?"

"Well, as you see, my name is Wally, and well, someone endearing to me is named...Kuki, and well, I brought the two names together to for Calli. And plus, it means "a beauty"."

Kairi stared at him for a second, and looked like she was about to cry. But not a tear was shed. She shook it off but yet continued to stare. He noticed this and stared back.

"You have beautiful violet eyes, you know..." he inquired.

"Why, thank you..." she blushed.

"I only knew of one person with eyes like those...and it was Kuki, as I said..."

"What's so...special about her?"

"She was the best thing that hit me, other than Calli, of course... My first love, and my last, unfortunately."

"High school sweet hearts?"

"No, more like childhood..."

"...Ah...And...would you ever think to see her again?"

"Of course, but...I doubt that I know..."

That was the end of that subject. There was an awkward silence until Wally broke it up.

"So, what's it like to be married?" he, this time, asked.

_Miserable._

"Oh, it's fine...I just wish I could date again..." she sighed. "There are times Mark (my husband) and I would talk to each other about calling it quits, but his family is so expecting him to be with me forever, we don't know what to do..."

"Well, that must be pretty hard."

_Tell me about it._

Another awkward silence came and they didn't know what to do. She sighed and went on with the interview. About an hour and a half passed, and all that happened was asking questions and answering. No small chit-chat ever occurred during this period of time.

Something, however, at the ending of their interview caught her eye. The picture lay flat on his desk, next to the papers with writing. Her blood boiled. But she couldn't fume.

She looked so much like him.

"Is that—that Calli?"

He looked down at the picture and nodded. He hesitantly showed Kairi the picture of his daughter. But her face grew a smile that was genuine.

"She's..."

"Beautiful..."

He was staring at her. Just like... No. It couldn't be. Sure, she had gone away, changing identities, but no way in _Hell_ was this woman...

"Kuki..." he whispered, looking at his desk.

Her violet eyes bore into his head, making him feel uncomfortable. He looked up at her again, making her smile.

_That smile..._

No.

_I love you..._

No way.

_Don't go..._

Not a chance!

Neither blinked.

"Heh, you're making it awkward.." she blurted out. "Almost as if you knew about--"

Almost immediately she covered her mouth with her hands, making a small _'meep'_ noise. His eyes bugged out as he stood. She wasn't surprised however, that he knew. He remembered.

"You...it's impossible... You're not, right?"

"Wally...I have a new life. I was stuck with this for nineteen years, I can't end it now! You can't know."

Now he knew it. She shouldn't have said that and just roll with it.

"No! I'm not letting you go again, Kuks!"

She "hmph"ed and said it was for the best. But he sighed. She was right. She was married, and he had a daughter that didn't care much for dating. It wasn't right.

But...

"Nineteen years? Has it been that long?"

She nodded, as he moved around the desk. She took a slow step back.

"It feels like...yesterday that I saw your face looking out that window..."

"I know..."

He took another step forward her. She didn't resist.

She couldn't.

"And yet...I still love you..."

His face was only an inch away from hers. He was leaning in. She wanted to so badly.

"No..."

She took a step back and held him at his shoulders. A confused expression crept onto his face.

"I can't...We're done with the interview..."

He sighed. Yes. Yes, they are done.

"Well...I'll miss you."

"As will I, Wally."

They stood up straighter now. She grabbed her bag and extended her hand.

"Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Beatles..."

"The pleasure was all mines, Mrs. Lune." He shook her hand. And with that, she exited the room as he sat back into his chair.

Wow...

Kairi straightened her skirt when she reached the hall and walked off. Turning the corner in the hallway, she bumped into someone. It was Calli.

"Watch it, grown-up!" she said loudly, straightening up.

Kairi stared at the girl before her. She had on a orange Hoodie, just like Wally used to wear, her hair tucked under the orange cap, and black jeans with patches on them, a couple reading _"73"_. She held, what looked like, a mustard gun, and an annoyed expression.

The young girl started to storm off to her father's office when...

"Hey kid!" Kairi called out.

She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Yeah?"

"Catch!" She threw a piece of gum to the girl, who caught it in her right hand.

She looked up in surprise. There was some code where kids under 13 should not be allowed to chew gum (**A/N: Think POP.**), and here she was, in front of a grown _woman_ giving her gum. She became suspicious.

"Numbuh 67 is that really you?" she inquired (though confused), because Numbuh 67 was head of disguises.

"Nope, all Numbuh 3 here," she said simply. "Tell your father that certain operatives are still out to get him... Ya know, he needs to show himself to the KND that he really is Numbuh 4, it's kind of getting out of hand."

The girl stood, stunned. She was putting two and two together. There were some operatives who snaked their way out of decommissioning, and there were only three who have escaped without anyone knowing their whereabouts.

And here was this woman, who was telling her that she herself was Numbuh 3 and her father was Numbuh 4. There were rumors about them being escaped together, for they were on the same team, and yet, young Calli never seen this woman in her life. So she expects her to believe her that...she...was...Numbuh 3!

"See ya around, kid...and...don't tell any other boring adult that you have gum..."

And with that, Kairi left, leaving Calli stunned.

Her dad was Numbuh 4 of the KND, cool!

It's only a matter of time that all secrets are unveiled...only a matter of time...

* * *

(asterisks)

Not the ending I expected but, I guess it'll do. The Filter magazine is a magazine my mom subscribes to (she knows one of the editors) so, I couldn't help myself but add it in there. And the _Flames of Fury_ is a band I totally made up, or is an actual band that I had no idea was real and intention of stealing the name, so...yeah, don't think anything else.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

A special thanks to...Queensthief Draconess Herselve, Numbuh Seventy Three, numbuh4lpluva, Kuroi Neko-kun, Paparazzi, reggaeshiko-tama, Enchanted Demon, MattKensethLover (who kept changing her name over and over again, winning the "I forgot who you are" award!), Numbuh fifteen sixteen, HieiandTouyaLover, Lacey01, Kawaii34girl (Most loveable about my fic!), The Fire Goddess, AngelicxDeath, RoBeN, Numbuh 158, lyokogrl (You win! ...For being most alike me.), AkitoSana, Stripified, WrItErKaT322, pure-complexity, J (silence) Quill (Who wins most caring for me and other reviewers!), kukiANDwally, Cweek (Winning the most criticizing award, I need criticism in my stories. You go...err, girl...?), Meh34 (Congrats for winning my favorite review! Your review for chapter 25!), Mushi-SanBan, and !Shadow 929! (You get extra exclamations for being one of the top reviewers!)

And a special super-duper thankies to...

And the spotlight searches...Hm...where is 'ee? (Jeopardy music plays.) Oh! Oh! There! There! Nope you passed 'im! God, work the search light, already! There, slower...stop!

Congratulations mpcp13! (Who also won the liberty of being the most logical about my story—no one else seemed to get it as much as you.) You have won...nothing!

Ok, seriously, thank you all. (Sniff) I couldn't/wouldn't have made it without you! On a side note, I will do some editing sometime in the future... Also, I might do a very short spin-off of Calli Beatles, Numbuh 73, that is, if I don't have enough stories up. By the way, don't ask about those award things. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed the journey.

That's me  
Ahhelga  
AKA Pauline


End file.
